


Live and let love

by gracestealingcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestealingcastiel/pseuds/gracestealingcastiel
Summary: Summary: HPAU : It's the last year at Hogwarts for Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabriel and so many others. While most students are trying to figure out what their lives are going to be like after Hogwarts a small group of students are just trying to figure out who they really are. Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into the great hall for the first time as a seventh year was almost overwhelming for Sam Winchester. The past seven years had been bittersweet in a sense and stressful as shit in another. Sam remembered vividly the first time his brother and he walked through the front doors. Dean was so confident that he’d be in Gryffindor - the same house as their mother and father. Sam wasn’t sure but he just didn’t want to be Slytherin. He heard horrible things about the people who were in Slytherin.

_-Flashback -_

 

Sam pulled his robe sleeves up back over his shoulder as he walked into the great hall. He looked up above his head to see the dozens of floating candles lighting up the entire hall in a twinkling glow. Looking over at Dean he could see the excitement in his twin’s eyes. “Dean do you really think you’re going to end up in Gryffindor?” 

Dean looked down at Sam and laughed “Of course I’m going to get sorted into Gryffindor! I’m not going to let that dumb hat sort me anywhere else. You're coming with me aren’t you?” 

Sam rubbed his arm and sighed. “I hope so,” he muttered as he sat down with the other first years while pushing his sleeve back down. His entire arm was sore from being punched over and over every time Dean introduced him to other first years. 

 

But this was his seventh year as he looked over at his house mates all draped in blue and silver. Sam sat down with them and smiled politely before shifting position slightly to get a better look across the room where his twin brother Dean, draped in red and gold, was chatting up Lisa Braeden, a fellow Gryffindor. Dean never was one to keep his prospects limited to just his house but maybe this year would be the year for him to do so.With the food on his plate he only stared in contemplation. If only this year he could -

“Winchester!” Sam jumped as Gabriel Novak dropped down on the bench beside him. “You know I’m sure there’s a spell that helps you eat without actually eating but I doubt it has anything to do with just staring at it.” Gabriel smirked and reached across Sam grabbing a dinner roll before he started to rip it apart and eat it. Sam shook his head and slipped farther down the bench from Gabriel. 

 

“I never eat the first night”

“That,” Gabriel spoke between chewing, “is a lie. What’s on your mind?” Sam shook his head suddenly surprised that the man was interested in his emotional state and laughed standing up. 

 

“I think I’m gonna go see what my brother is doing.” Sam looked at Gabriel before walking away from his own table and heading over towards the Gryffindor table. The fact that Gabriel was trying to be civil was weird enough, but this year started off awkward as hell. During the train ride it was normally Castiel, Dean, and Sam would all sit together, which was not the case this year.

 

“Hey Sammy! I lost you on the train bro, who did you end up sitting with?” Dean looked up from the table with a smirk on his face and patted the bench beside him. “Come on Sam, sit down and eat, you look horrible. I told you to get some sleep last night kid.”

Sam muttered as he sat down, “you know we're the same age right?” Then looked over at Lisa and smiled “Hi Lisa.” He reached over to his brother’s plate and grabbed a piece of roast beef to eat. There was only a small group of first years this year so the professors were a little easier on the students who roamed from their table.

 

“Yup, and you’re taller than me, but I came out first so I’ll always be your older brother.” Dean leaned over and ruffled Sam’s hair before he gathered up some food for his plate whilst shaking his head at his brother. “I can’t believe this is going to be our last year. But seriously Sam who did you end up sitting with? I really am sorry that I wasn’t there to sit with you.” Sam looked over at Dean and shook his head

 

“It doesn’t matter who I ended up sitting with.” Sam could feel Gabriel’s eyes piercing into the back of his head and he shifted a little in his seat whilst looking at Dean. “Next time, I think we should limit the alcohol consumption until after the train ride.” Dean only responded in laughter.

 

“Can’t mess with tradition Sammy, after breakfast it’s a flask full of firewhiskey and you know it.” 

 

_Flashback_

 

Sam had lost Dean, as usual, in the crowd as they gathered up for their last ride to Hogwarts. It was almost sad that this was going to be the last time he saw all his friends gathered up to get onto the train that would take them to school. Sometimes over the summer he even stressed out about what his life would be like after this. He knew his brother was going to try and be an auror like their father, but Sam just didn’t know if that was the life for him. Sam was almost thinking about trying to be a healer, or a lawyer. Someone who could help people instead of someone who was all about defensive spells and fighting. 

 

Sam pushed his way past some of the smaller students. He had already stuffed his luggage and his owl on the train so now all he needed to do was find somewhere to sit. But of course the lingering feelings from the ‘pre-train ride shots’ were still making his sight a little blurred and his long limbs hard to control. Sam found himself stumbling over first years and had to pull out a small flask to try and settle himself out. The liquid inside was a concoction of his own design to make him sober up quickly. But he clearly didn’t make it right as it seemed to only make his stumbling worse.

“Hey Sam.” Sam heard a small voice behind him and turned in time to see Castiel Novak walking towards the man with his hufflepuff tie in hand. The man was never good at packing and always had one piece of his uniform or other in his hand. Evidence that he obviously had to go back home and grab it before they got far. 

 

“Hey Cas.” Sam smirked and shifted his body so Castiel could climb onto the train ahead of him. “I thought you’d be with Dean or something.” Sam followed behind the shorter brunette who glanced back at him, icy blue eyes looking like he was thinking about something else.

 

“Huh? Oh no Dean sent me an owl say he’d meet me on the train. I figured he’d be with you actually. Hey, I’m gonna go try and find him. If you find him before me then send me a note will ya?A smirk on his face, Castiel pushed first years out of his way with a flick of his wand. This resulted in the hall clearing comically fast as Castiel made his way toward the other end of the train. ”Castiel might have been a very kind hearted man, who generally wanted to protect smaller and younger students but you couldn’t deny he was a Novak. If the man didn’t have an ounce of trickster in him you’d wonder where he came from. 

 

He didn’t pull the famous pranks his cousins did, but hey, he had to try. Sam turned his attention to the back of the train where first years would sometimes try and hide and started to walk down the hall past the filling cabins where students hurried to find seats. The farther back he went, the more he had to try and make himself small as the hall got more and more crowded. 

 

“Hey Winchester.” Turning he saw Gabriel Novak sitting with his legs stretched out along the entire side of one cabin. He nodded in a motion for the man to come into the cabin. He put his legs down and motioned to the other side of the cabin. “Why don’t you take a seat? I’m guessing you’re having a hard time find your brother.” Sam opened his mouth and then shut it, walking into the cabin he jumped slightly when the door slipped shut behind him. Normally at home his parents weren’t all about magic, they lived in a relatively muggle inhabited town so they had to try and appear normal too.

 

“Hey thanks, no I couldn’t find Dean I’m guessing him and Castiel are chasing each other around the train. Which is kinda… funny when you think about it.”

“How is that funny, Winchester?” Gabriel spat, Sam sighed and shook his head standing up.

“This was probably a mistake.” He went to go for the door when Gabriel stood up quickly pushing Sam back down into his seat.

 

“Sit down Winchester, I’m not going to hurt you, come on, I’m trying to avoid Kali and we both know she can’t stand you.” Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel and laughed shaking his head. Ever since the fourth year Gabriel and Kali had been an item. The shining couple of Slytherin and everyone knew that if Gabriel’s parents had their way Gabriel would marry Kali after graduation.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re trying to avoid her, aren’t you two a tight item?” Sam pulled his attention to the slowly moving scenery as the loud horn blew on the train and they started to move. He saw dozens and dozens of parents waving excitedly at the train. Many of them were saying goodbye to their first year students. Some were parents of students who had to see their parents waving before they had a fit. When Sam looked back at Gabriel though his heart stopped for a minute. He had never seen Gabriel look upset before and, for the first time since he met Gabriel, the man looked upset. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but - Gabriel, are you okay?” 

 

Gabriel took in a breath. “No, I don’t like Kali at all. Honestly the fact that we’re together is just a stupid deal between my parents and hers. Michael told me I had to date her when I was in the fourth year and that’s why we’re together. I can’t be with her anymore, she’s not who I’m meant to be with.”

 

Sam blinked “Wow okay so just tell her. I mean, if you like someone else you should be with them.”

 

Gabe quickly was up and climbed into Sam’s lap and kissed him. 

 

Sam looked over at Dean and shifted before he smiled and cleared his throat. He grabbed a dinner roll and started to shove it into his mouth. He normally was more picky about the food he ate, going for something a little more healthy. “Who did you end up sitting with any-”

“Sam Winchester, the last time I checked you were not a Gryffindor. If you would please return to your house table and enjoy the first dinner with your housemates. I know it’s impossible for you to function without your brother by your side. But if you could, would you please? I’m sure it won’t break you.” Dean and Sam turned to see Professor Crowley standing over them, his arms crossed as normal wearing his far too plain black robes. Sam nodded and stood up waving to his brother before he returned to his table.


	2. And so it begins...

Castiel sat at the Hufflepuff table and looked out across the room at where Dean and Sam were sitting. Ever since the first year they had been friends, if not awkward at first now they were close. Castiel and Sam often found themselves studying together while Dean would be off on whatever conquest he was on that day. But this year was going to be different; this was the year that would define what was going to happen after graduation. At least that’s what his father had been pounding into his head for the past few months of summer vacation.

 

So why did it feel like the first day of the first year all over again….?

 

“Hello, Castiel.” Cas looked up and saw the raven haired Hannah smiling above him. He smiled back and slid down the bench so the woman could sit down. 

“Hello, Hannah.” He spoke, his voice a little gruff from lack of sleep and a little too much firewhiskey on the train ride. He tilted his head to the side as he looked Hannah over. She looked a little disheveled which was not normal for the Hufflepuff prefect. “Is something wrong?” Hannah shook her head and smiled, her eyes sparkling slightly, her whole skin had a inner glow to it. When her gaze turned Castiel followed it till she was staring at Balthazar and he groaned. “Hannah, no.” Hannah quickly turned to Castiel and frowned.

“What? It’s not like anyone else was interested.” Hannah fixed her robes before she grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and looked over at Castiel. “Also, you should be so thankful that I don’t report you for the alcohol consumption Cas. I can smell it on your breath.” Castiel reached forward for his own glass of pumpkin juice and took a few large swallows before he cleared his throat.

 

“Hannah, he isn’t that kind of man. I know that there are individuals that you wished were more interested but I promise you that Balthazar isn’t the answer.”

“Oh you mean like Dean Winchester is your answer?” Hannah gave Castiel a sharp look which prompted the man to look away, his face growing warm under the accusation. 

 

“Hannah, please.” he whispered and Hannah’s face paled slightly. Everyone in hufflepuff knew how Hannah felt about Castiel, or at least had the year prior. But only Hannah knew of Castiel’s attraction to Dean Winchester. Cas looked over at Dean before looking back at Hannah and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Which only prompted Hannah to move closer and stare at Castiel. 

 

“Did you tell him?” Hannah whispered. Castiel looked up at her, his crystal blue eyes growing slightly darker. His face hanging in shame, if only he had JUST told him how he felt.

 

_Flashback_

_Castiel cast students aside with his wand. But he did pity them. Being a Novak simply meant not being able to show it. When there was no way of getting past them his patience wore thin and he simply cast them aside grumbling to himself. They might be frightened but he didn’t have the time to deal with them. Castiel himself found the first day of school at Hogwarts stressful no matter what year he was in. He continued to give quick glances into several different cabins as he walked past. Some of the glass was tinted, mostly meaning students were making out on the other side. But that didn’t stop Castiel from continually poking his head into cabins looking for the bulky Winchester._

_“Castiel.” Cas froze as he heard that deep gruff voice calling out to him. Turning he saw Jo Harvelle walking out of a cabin and he saw Dean looking after her._

_“Am I interrupting something?” Castiel pulled his tie over his head and fixed it nervously. He had no reason to be nervous around Dean, but normally he was more comfortable when Sam was around too. “Sam’s looking for you.”_

_“Yeah well I’m sure he can handle ONE train ride by himself. I mean we’re in our seventh year; we should be able to ride to school in different cabins shouldn’t we? Hey you wanna still sit with me though? I mean Jo was gonna stay but she decided against it in the end.” Dean shrugged as he watched the blonde disappear into the sea of students as the train whistle blew. The train lurched forward and Dean reached out to grab Castiel; pulling him into the cabin. “Come on. I don’t want to sit with a bunch of scared first years; that’ll be embarrassing….” Dean sat down in the cabin and once Cas was down he smirked looking the man over watching him fidget. “Come on Cas, what’s wrong?” Castiel sighed as he shifted in his seat and took off his tie and shoved it into his backpack, using the instant to pull out a small badge and hold it out to Dean._

_“They gave me and Hannah prefect.” Castiel looked up at Dean who raised an eyebrow and smiled._

_“But isn’t that a good thing? I mean haven’t you been aiming for that job anyway since the second year?” Castiel shrugged and stared at the badge._

_“I think it’s a mistake, I’m not a leader, I’m not going to be good for the first years. I’m going to go up to Headmaster Novak and ask him to choose someone else. Besides, if I was a prefect I couldn't be your friend.” Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled softly and then licked his lower lip. “So.“ he pushed the badge back into his pocket. “Did you figure out what you want to do after this year?”_

_“No” Dean spoke quickly “ Also I can’t believe your grandfather became the headmaster. I mean no doubt all the Novak’s are gonna be prefects this year,” he joked. Then shook his head quickly becoming serious. “I mean I want to do the auror thing but I don’t want to think about next year right now. This is going to be the last year I’m here. I want to leave this train, this school with no regrets. Speaking of which-” Dean reached forward and grabbed Castiel at the same time the train lurched forward again and Castiel’s lips came crashing into his own. He pushed the man away quickly and blinked. “Cas what the hell?” Castiel blinked and quickly pulled back then grabbed his bag and stood up._

_“I’m sorry I - “_

_“Hey man no worries, I was just going to fix your hair and tell you to go after Hannah...I didn’t even know you liked dudes. I mean I’m flattered but hey -”_

_“Don’t worry about it” Castiel shook his head and walked out of the cabin to make his way further to the front of the train. He wasn’t going to find an empty cabin but anywhere would be better than this place._

 

“No, I didn’t tell him how I felt but, he moved to fix my hair and I kissed him “ Castiel spoke low and then that’s when he noticed Professor Singer motion for him and Hannah to lead the first years up to their house. “Come on it’s time to go.” He muttered, he still didn’t get a chance to beg his grandfather to choose another prefect. But he knew it wasn’t just the headmaster that chose the prefects. He had a lot of other people to convince. He looked back and saw Hannah staring at him. “Am I not dressed correctly?” Hannah shook her head and smiled.

 

“No, I just can’t believe that you don’t think you’re made for this position. Look at you; you’re more than you believe you are. I would gladly follow you if I was a first year, I’m sure many would if you’d just give them the chance.” Hannah took in a breath and started to gather up the first year students while Castiel straightened his robes and waited for them to gather up in a line behind him. 

 

“Come along first years and don’t fall behind. Hannah is going to take up the rear, if you get lost you could be lost for weeks before someone found you.” He gave Hannah a small smile. Historically the longest a student had been lost in Hogwarts was three days but he always liked to give the first years a little bit of a scare.


	3. Flying and Almost Dying

As the weeks went on, Hogwarts seemed the same. Wake up, get dressed, go to breakfast, then Dean went out to start training. This was Dean’s last year at Hogwarts and one thing he wanted to try and do was have a perfect year with Quidditch. Walking out onto the field he took in a breath and looked around as if he were trying to memorize what the pitch looked like in the morning; before anyone else touched it. The rising mist slowly settling, the cool breeze and the dew drying on the grass beneath his feet. Putting down his Nimbus he looked around and started to just run laps. While Quidditch had nothing to do with cardio Dean liked to keep himself physically fit, his father almost demanded it if he was going to be an auror. 

 

Once he came to a stop, sweat dotting his forehead, he held his hand over the beautiful new broom he got over the summer, remembering faintly his first experience with a broom and how long it took him to get here.

 

_Flashback_

_“Dean, this is ridiculous, you knew you were going to have to do this. I tried to tell you all summer.” A very small Sam whined as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and trailed behind his taller brother towards the Quidditch pitch. Sam dragged two run down brooms in his wake, the pair of them had been at Hogwarts for only a day but Dean knew that his flying class was coming up the next day. Dropping the brooms Sam moaned “Dean come on! Why don’t you just tell Professor Harvelle that you’re afraid of flying! Mom and Dad already know you’re afraid of flying they’ll probably send an owl if you ask.”_

_Dean shook his head and looked over at his brother. “No Sammy, you know what dad will do if I ask them to do that. I have to beat this and you’re going to help me do it. Everyone will make fun of me if I tell Jo’s mom that I’m afraid of flying. Then she’ll send an owl to our parents and I’m sure dad will send me a Howler which I don’t need.” Dean rubbed his nose as he stared down at the brooms Sam dropped. “Come on, just do it.” Sam had previous experience flying, the shorter of the two enjoyed flying with their friends on toy brooms. The only reason why he stopped is because they both got too big for toy brooms, and Sam wanted to go higher._

_“Okay Dean, okay.” Sam grabbed his twin brother’s hand and dragged him over to the brooms, kicking one over to his brother he stood beside him. “It’s going to be simple, you just put your hand over and,” Sam put his hand over his broom then took in a breath and let it out. “Up!” The broom shot up from the ground and into Sam’s hand and he looked over at Dean and nodded in encouragement. “Come on Dean this isn’t even the scary part.”_

_Dean looked down at the broom before putting his hand over it then, with a shaky voice, spoke “U..up.” The broom wiggled but barely rose an inch off the ground. Dean growled and tried to walk away from the broom._

_“Again.” Sam encouraged and nodded to the broom before letting out a loud yawn. “Come on Dean, I want to eat breakfast.”_

_Dean muttered something about Sam always eating and put his hand over the broom again. “Up!” This time the broom, like his brothers shot off the ground and ended up in his hand. He let out a shaky breath and looked over at Sam and smiled “I did it!”_

_Sam laughed. “Yeah, and now the hard part is actually flying.”_

 

Dean banked hard flying the perimeter of the Quidditch field when he noticed Lisa standing in the middle of the field. Licking his lower lip Dean decided to show off a little bit. He stood on his foot placements on either side of his broom and tilted the broom downwards doing a sharp nose dive towards the ground. Watching Lisa move backwards he gripped his broom tight and, just before he hit the ground, he pulled up on his broom and flipped over the side to land on his feet.

 

“Show off,” Lisa shook her head and looked over at the man. “You know you’re not going to even make it to the end of the year if you get killed pulling one of those stunts on your broom. It’s hard to believe you were afraid of flying when we first started here.” Lisa put her hands on her hips and shook her head again and grabbed Dean’s broom “Come on it’s almost time for potions and I really don’t feel like listening to Professor Crowley drill into you for the first ten minutes for being late or not having your stuff.

 

Dean wiped his face with his robe arm and pulled off his goggles with a smirk on his face. “What would I do without you?” He leaned in to give the woman a kiss when she pulled back.

 

“There’s a rumor going around that you kissed Castiel Novak.” Lisa spoke starkly and Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on Lisa do you really believe that?” Dean went to kiss the woman again and she pulled back once more.

 

“I don’t know Dean, I mean Castiel’s always been following you around he’s -”

 

“Friends with Sam too ya know, and Sam’s always following me around. Is there a rumor I make out with my twin brother?”

 

Lisa frowned “No of course not, but everyone knows that Castiel has a thing for you.” At this comment Dean frowned a little, he didn’t know that Cas had a thing for him. Did Cas really have a thing for him? It’d explain the kiss but he thought it was just - he didn’t know what it was but he didn’t want to talk it over with Lisa. Him and Lisa had been on and off since the fifth year. If he wasn’t chasing after Lisa he had been trying to get with Jo for a while too. The only thing stopping that was Jo’s mom being a professor at the school.

 

“Lisa come on do you really think I’d leave you for a Novak? I mean come on, if I was going to leave you for a Novak I’d totally go for Lucifer anyway.” he rolled his eyes and Lisa shook her head.

 

“You are a piece of work Dean Winchester, come on I even got your bag.” Lisa held out Dean’s backpack. He tapped his broom with his wand and it flew off on it’s own. Walking behind Lisa his mind started to wonder about Castiel. He wouldn’t deny that he had thoughts and feelings about the teen but mostly that was in the privacy of his own bed at night. Besides if his father knew that he had feelings for a boy - and a Novak at that - he’d probably get beaten. John Winchester wasn’t exactly the most open minded person around. 

 

Walking behind Lisa into the potions class Dean groaned, he had forgotten that they had potions class with the Slytherins again. Looking over he saw Charlie waving at him and Lisa. He smiled and went to move towards the girl when he was stopped by the shorter of the two Novak twins, Gabriel.

 

“I heard about you and my cousin Dean.” Gabriel spoke softly as he watched Lisa walk over to sit with Charlie. “You’ve gotta be careful with that shit or Lucifer will have your head.” Gabriel quickly looked over at his own twin. Of course that was double for him but he wasn’t going to say that.

 

Dean licked his lower lip. It was a mistake and now it was starting to really bite him in the ass. “You mean like how you’ve been chasing after Sam? I saw you sitting near him yesterday after the sorting. Keep your hypocritical shit to yourself.” Dean pushed past Gabriel and joined Lisa and Charlie.

 

“Well don’t you look absolutely glowing.” Charlie smirked looking over at Dean.

 

Dean ran his hands through his short hair and took in a breath. “Oh yeah I’m just beaming aren’t I? I just had a good go at the Quidditch pitch.”

 

“Getting ready for the first game? Good cuz I’m putting money on you this time. I need extra coin for our first trip to Hogsmeade.” Charlie rubbed her hands together and then went quiet as Professor Crowley walked into the room. 

 

“Open your advanced potions book to page three hundred and ninety four.” He spoke slowly and looked at Dean who was looking for his book. “Lost your book Winchester?”

 

Dean looked up and pulled out his book and let it drop loudly on the table, his eyes focused on Crowley who shook his head. 

 

“This is going to be the hardest year yet. If you are here it’s because you managed to pass my class last year with an exceptional or higher. Most of you are here to learn potions to join the auror professor or even better...a healer.” Crowley rolled his eyes and turned grabbing a goblet full of a soft green boiling liquid. 

 

“This is a common poison that you should by now be able to identify by sight and smell. Each of you will come up and take a vial of the poison and will have an hour to make the antidote. Once the hour is up each of you will be required to drink the poison and the antidote. Let’s hope you’ve been paying attention in the early years, instead of getting your twin brother to do your homework for you.” Crowley looked at Dean.

 

“Is this guy insane? He wants us to poison ourselves?!” Dean whispered frantically.

 

“Come on Dean it’s not like it’s deadly, I doubt Crowley would let us kill ourselves.” Charlie smirked.

 

Dean went to stand up when he was shoved slightly by Gabriel and was forced to sit back down. Dean looked up and saw Gabriel looking back at him, his eyes narrowed slightly. Dean and Gabriel never got along, or well Dean never got along with most of the Novaks especially Lucifer and Gabriel who both liked to pick on Sam..

 

Gabriel walked up to the front and smiled at Crowley before grabbing two vials. “Can’t be too hard.” He whispered to himself and he noticed Crowley giving him a stern look.

 

“I won’t be easy on you and Lucifer this year Gabriel.” Crowley looked over at Lucifer; the only reason why he was easy on the Novak twins in the first place was because of their father. “If Lucifer and yourself can’t make the antidote I won’t save you, I will give you a T.” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes went a little wider. Part of the reason why he enjoyed being a Slytherin was because Crowley was the head of their house and basically was the Novak’s pet. If Crowley was going to treat them like everyone else, no doubt Lucifer and Gabriel would fail this class. Gabriel turned and returned to Lucifer and put the vials down. “We’re fucked.” He muttered to his twin and sat down staring at the poison.

 

“What do you mean we’re fucked? We’ll make whatever concoction and drink it and I’m sure Crowley will just pass us anyway.” Lucifer grabbed the vial and sniffed it and made a disgusted face. “Oh this is gross.”

 

“No Lucifer, he said he’d fail us if we got this wrong. Which means that if we get this wrong we’re going to be poisoning ourselves. Something’s happened…”

 

“Yeah , you decided it’d be a good idea to try and get into a Winchester’s pants and now we’re being punished.” Lucifer spat in disgust and pulled his vial towards himself.

 

“Spoken like a true Novak. Too bad I didn’t try and get into anyone’s pants.” Gabriel muttered and pulled a vial to himself and stared at it before sniffing it. Unlike Lucifer, Gabriel actually paid attention in class for the most part. Michael and Lucifer walked around with their noses in the air. While the two fought they were probably the embodiment of what it was to be a Novak. Gabriel did what he had to not be seen as a complete ass. No, Gabriel was a different kind of Novak; he played pranks, but not to hurt people just to emotionally mess them up. Some said Gabriel was just as bad as the others, but really Gabriel just wished he could live his life without being seen. 

 

Lucifer looked up at his brother and shifted silently in his chair. The rest of the class was filled with an awkward silence between four of the loudest mouths in class. It was so silent that students that were normally entertained by the Gabriel/Lucifer/Dean banter started to whisper their own theories on what was really going on. 

 

Dean stared at his small iron pot as he raised an eyebrow and grabbed an newt tail. Dropping it into the pot and pulled his face back as the pot emitted a harsh red smoke followed by a loud pop noise. Crowley walked over and looked over Dean’s shoulder and smirked slightly, the smile disappearing when he noticed Charlie was staring at him. 

 

Dean groaned as he ran his hand through his hair, why was class going by so quickly? Looking out the window he noticed the time and then quickly looked back at his pot.

 

“Alright everyone, it’s time to test your antidotes.” Crowley looked around the room and noticed that Gabriel was staring down at his antidote in similar defeat as Dean had. “Dean and Gabriel both of you, up front and center” Crowley tapped his foot and Dean looked up at him.

 

Dean knew that he was going to finish this class in the infirmary, he aimed to do an antidote for a poison that would leave the drinker mute. In reality Dean had no idea what the poison really was. Standing up he watched as Gabriel also stood up and he grabbed both of his vials. The pair of them walked up to the front of the classroom and Crowley crossed his arms. 

 

“Drink them.” Crowley ordered and Dean sighed and watched as Gabriel was also looked terrified about what the outcome would be. Silently the pair of boys drank their poison and Gabriel stiffened slightly his face going pale while Dean just coughed. “Now, switch antidotes.” Crowley wasn’t going to hide his smile this time.

 

“Professor please! We don’t know if Gabriel even did his right, what if he didn’t do it on purpose.” Charlie stood up and Crowley turned his eyes on her.

 

“You will be silent Ms. Bradbury and you and Lucifer will switch antidotes next.” Crowley frowned. Charlie’s eyes went wide and she looked back at Lucifer who suddenly looked very smug. Lucifer knew that Charlie would have gotten her antidote correct while Lucifer didn’t really try. He mostly copied what Gabriel did and he didn’t even care if Gabriel was trying either. Lucifer was entitled; he was his father’s favorite and he knew it. What was worse, Charlie knew it too.

 

Crowley turned his attention back to the boys who were both starting to shake. “Well, switch antidotes before you both collapse on the ground.”

 

Dean looked over at Gabriel and quickly shoved his antidote into the smaller man’s hand and took Gabriel’s quickly uncorking it and drinking it. At first Dean thought that maybe Gabriel had gotten it right, he started to be normal again. But then his throat started to burn and he opened his mouth and no words were coming out. Dean’s eyes widened in panic as he watched Gabriel swallow the antidote and sighed once his face returned to normal. 

 

“Well that’s surprising, here I thought I was going to - “ Gabriel was cut short as Dean fell face first on the ground.

 

“Well that’s an E for Dean Winchester, and a T for Gabriel Novak. Now Gabriel you can drag Dean to the infirmary.” Crowley said disdainfully. 

 

“Are you kidding me he’s twice my size!” Gabriel pointed and Crowley blinked looking blankly at Gabriel. “I never said you had to use your hands you dumb twit, go.” Gabriel shook his head.

 

“My father will hear about this.” He muttered under his breath and turned grabbing his wand from his table. He looked at Lucifer and took in a breath “You need to send father a letter.”

 

Lucifer leaned forward “Why? I’m not the one who got a T.”

“GABRIEL!” Gabriel jumped and turned when he heard Charlie scream and he rolled his eyes and flicked his wand. Dean’s body started to float and he grabbed Dean by the ankle and turned pulling the Winchester behind him.


	4. The Truth Commeth

Sam shook his head as he picked up the pace, walking towards the infirmary with Cas running behind him. “What the actual fuck is wrong with your family? I mean seriously I bet you Crowley told Gabriel that he was going to be paired up with Dean.” Sam looked back as Cas was trying his best to keep up.

 

“The last I heard Crowley got into a fight with my uncle, I don’t think my uncle has the power of persuasion over Professor Crowley that he used to. Besides, Dean didn’t fail that assignment, it was Gabriel.” Castiel spoke as he caught up. As the pair of them walked through the large door both froze when they saw what was going on in front of them.

 

Dean laid in a bed at the far end of the room, but beside him was Gabriel who had his potions book laid out on his lap, silently reading to himself.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sam almost screamed as he walked towards the bed that Dean was laying in.

 

“Gabriel maybe you should go” Castiel spoke softly and that’s when he noticed Nurse Gwen walking out of the back room.

 

“Sammy if your mother heard you talk like that you’d be beaten in an instant and she wouldn’t stop me from doing it either.” Nurse Gwen Campbell was Sam and Dean’s aunt and while she might not have been a Winchester the resemblance was very clear between Sam and his aunt.

 

Sam shook his head “I’m sorry Aunt.”

 

“Nurse Campbell, Sam, we’re at school.” Gwen interrupted Sam.

 

“I’m sorry Nurse Campbell.” He muttered, most of the students could get away with calling the woman either Nurse Gwen or Nurse Campbell. If no other students were around normally Sam would get away with calling her Aunt. “But Gabriel poisoned Dean, why is he sitting here with him?”

 

Gwen smiled “It was Professor Crowley who gave Dean the poison Sam, you know that. Also Gabriel chose to sit here with Dean until he woke up. It seems that the antidote that Gabriel had made for himself acted as an antidote but also rendered the drinker asleep. Similar to a strong sleep drought.” Gwen looked over at Gabriel. “He shouldn’t be asleep much longer, you can go if you’d like.”

 

Gabriel stood up and looked over at Sam and sighed. “I didn’t know Crowley was going to make us switch antidotes.” He looked over at Castiel and narrowed his eyes. “Hey cuz.”

 

“Gabriel,” Castiel put some space between the two of them. Over the summer Gabriel had put a hex on Castiel that made him believe everyone was hitting on him. He ended up trying to pick up a twenty year old muggle in a bar and woke up three days later in a small Sicilian village. 

 

“I’m not going to hex you, calm down.” Gabriel walked past Castiel and looked up at Sam. “I really am sorry, Sam.” 

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and his eyes softened slightly. He had never seen Gabriel look sincere so he was having issues believing the authenticity of it. Licking his lower lip he saw Gabriel bite his own and he looked away. 

 

“Whatever,” he muttered.

 

Gabriel sighed and shoved his book in his bag as he walked out of the infirmary.

 

Castiel watched after Gabriel and raised an eyebrow.

 

“He’s full of shit right?” Sam asked. Castiel blinked in surprise at him.

 

“Hm? Oh no I really do think he’s sorry. Normally if he’s being forced to apologize he shoves his hands in his pockets. Gabriel sees apologies as a sign of weakness, or at least that’s how I’ve seen it.” Castiel looked over at Dean and sighed.

 

Sam looked over at Dean and then back at Cas. “Hey, stay with him will you?” Sam didn’t bother to listen to if Cas was going to do it or not. Instead he just followed after Gabriel and once they were outside of the infirmary Sam crossed his arms.

 

“Since when does a Slytherin care?” Everything that had happened since the train ride was confusing Sam. He had thought Gabriel was attractive for years but he’s always been a Slytherin. He had always been cruel in his pranks and he’s never felt any remorse about anything. 

 

Gabriel laughed “Yea, cuz I’m such a Slytherin right? I mean I totally belong in Slytherin.”

 

_Flashback_

_“We better get Slytherin! Father will be so pleased if we get Slytherin just like the rest of our cousins. I bet you Michael won’t! Michael’s too much of a goodie.” Lucifer lead Gabriel through the crowd of students that were following behind Professor Singer._

_Ever since he’d gotten his letter, Gabriel had felt nervous about Hogwarts. He knew as a Novak his place would be in Slytherin but he really didn’t want to be. Sure he enjoyed playing pranks on people, whether they were for fun or for revenge, but he didn’t hate half bloods. He didn’t have the elitist persona that Lucifer had. In fact Gabriel had often wondered what it would be like to live amongst muggles from time to time. Not having to worry about magic or the politics of wizards; he almost thought it’d be freeing._

_The night seemed to blur together; the train ride, the boat ride and then the walk through the school. The whole thing seemed overwhelming and Gabriel wanted nothing to do with it._

_“Gabriel Novak!” His name rung out in the great hall and Gabriel stood up, a small boy with golden brown hair and hazel eyes that looked brilliant like an odd mix of dragons fire and forest green. He stared down at the ground as he walked forward and then heard his brother cough loudly. Lucifer demanded that Gabriel be just like him, and proud like Michael as well. Gabriel stood up straight with his head looking forward as he walked up the steps and sat down on the stool. Beside him he could see Professor Harvelle holding the sorting hat.  
As the hat hit his head Gabriel concentrated very hard on a single house. Ravenclaw. At least if he was in Ravenclaw it wouldn’t be nancy ass Hufflepuff or Gryffindor - a house his father despised. So it had to be Ravenclaw, it had to be._

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

_Gabriel’s heart dropped as he heard the cheer. Several of his cousins in the mix of the voices cheering. He could even hear his twin brother Lucifer screaming in delight._

 

Sam paused as he watched Gabriel’s reaction and shook his head. This had to be a prank - this had to be some sort of trick to get Sam to feel bad for him so he’d just let him go.   
“You do!” he spoke louder than he meant to and looked back at the doors and then looked back at Gabriel. “Everything you do is cruel and unnecessary.” 

 

Gabriel laughed “Oh come on man, no one actually talks like that, why do you! Who are you trying to fool? I mean first off, you’re a Winchester.”

“You’re a Novak,” Sam spat back.

 

Gabriel smirked. “Yup, I am. Which is why this can’t happen.” Gabriel motioned between the two of them.

 

“Then why did the train happen?” Sam asked quickly, so that no one could hear. After the whole Dean and Castiel rumor, Sam didn’t need another rumor spreading around like dragon fire. 

 

“That was a mistake.” Gabriel didn’t want to look at Sam, he knew his words were a lie. When he did he saw Sam’s eyes were filled with tears. It was at that moment that Gabriel’s heart actually started to throb with pain. Whenever Kali would get upset Gabriel would feel bad but only a little. Mostly he would feel bad because he knew that Kali would tell her sister and it’d get back to his dad and it’d be a howler the next day. 

 

Gabe cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean -”

“No, you are right. It was a mistake. I mean besides, no reason why anyone would think that you could actually care for a Winchester right? Doesn’t help that you know I’m a guy.” Sam turned to walk back into the infirmary.

 

“Oh, so you mean if you walked up to your father, the famous John Winchester and told him that you had feelings for a male Novak, that he’d just be totally for it.” Gabriel crossed his arms, not hiding the fact that he was hurt.

 

Sam turned and looked at Gabriel and sighed. “I’m not saying that at all, I’m just saying that this is Hogwarts and, aside from the howler I bet I’d get, I’m not exactly terrified of being beaten by the man. I’m not Dean; I’ve already disappointed him.” Sam turned around once more and pushed open the infirmary door to see Dean staring up at Castiel, the two whispering together.

 

“Oh hey look who it is! I wake up and Cas is by my side, not even my brother.” Dean joked as Sam got closer and sat up despite Cas’s hands on his chest trying to get him to lay back down. “I’m okay, Cas,” he muttered, and looked over at Sam. “You look pissed.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes “Gabriel is a total ass.” He looked back at the doors and then looked at Dean who was laughing. “What’s funny?”

 

Dean shook with laughter and looked over at Cas. “I told you right? I fucking told you.” He looked back at Sam. “You know we have the rumors but you two are just so obvious.” Sam glared at his brother and went to smack him. Dean instantly raised his hands and did the best he could to stop laughing. He sighed and rubbed his head. “I’m fine Sam, I mean think about it, for once I’m the one who passed and Gabriel failed. You should have seen his face when I toppled over.”

 

“Did you see his face when you toppled over, Dean? Because that would be quite a skill.” Castiel questioned and Dean shook his head.

 

“You take things too literally Cas, seriously.” Dean stood up and wobbled a little which prompted Sam to run over and steady his brother’s shoulders. 

 

“Hey maybe you should sit back down.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Oh hell no, I’m starving and I heard I missed the history class with Professor Metatron, so this is kinda like a double win. I miss history and wake up in time for lunch, I’m going to go eat.” He grabbed his bag as he walked towards the door. “Are you two coming or what?”

 

Sam shook his head. “Cas you go ahead, I just need a minute.” 

 

Cas looked at Sam and nodded before he ran to catch up with Dean.


	5. You can't lie to family

Castiel took a sip of his pumpkin juice and looked up as Garth walked over to sit down beside him with a smile.

“Hey Castiel.” Garth grabbed a glass and it filled with pumpkin juice before he started to gather up bread, meat, and cheese for a sandwich.

 

“Hello Garth.” Castiel was a little surprised at the interaction since the pair didn’t talk much. “What can I do for you?”

 

Garth smirked. “ I can’t just sit here and have a sandwich?” 

 

Castiel quickly shook his head. “No, that’s not what I meant at all; we just don’t normally talk so I was a little surprised by the interaction.” 

 

Garth laughed with his mouth full “Balls kid you really talk funny.” He took another sip of his pumpkin juice and looked over at Castiel. Suddenly very serious his entire facial expression changed. “Castiel, Cas, what kind of guy does Hannah go after?”

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide and he looked over at Garth “I’m sorry?”

 

“I mean do I have a chance with her or what? I mean, you two are pretty close, being prefects in all. I thought maybe you’d be able to tell me if I had a chance. Plus, I heard that the chances of you two being a thing is totally destroyed since you and Dean - and I mean that’s totally cool.” Garth put his hands up in defense, he didn’t want Castiel to think he was making fun or poking at the man’s lifestyle. “Love is love man.”

Castiel sighed “There is no Dean and I, as for Hannah I don’t know. You would have to go ask her yourself, but Garth-” Castiel paused for a second and smiled “You know what? I think you would have a good chance with her, go for it.” 

 

Garth smiled “Really? Thanks man!” Garth finished his sandwich in a bite and swallowed a bunch of pumpkin juice before he smacked Castiel’s back and ran out of the room. 

 

Castiel shook his head and started to laugh a little, Garth going after Hannah would be like Lucifer trying to get with Sam. It just wasn’t going to happen. Lucifer didn’t enjoy the company of men and Sam was the last person who would enjoy Lucifer’s company. But it’d be a nice distraction for Castiel to have Hannah chewing his ear off about Garth.

 

“How do you do it?” Castiel blinked when he heard Gabriel talking beside him. He turned his head and saw Gabriel, slouched over to hide behind Castiel’s stature.

 

“Do what?” Castiel asked clearly confused.

 

“How do you hang out with Dean, wanting him and never do anything about it.” Gabriel whispered and Castiel quickly shook his head.

 

“It’s just a rumor Gabriel.”

 

“Cas - we’re family for fuck sakes and I know you when you’re lying.” Gabriel grabbed a piece of bread and started to rip it up, quickly pushing it aside for a cookie that he broke up and started to eat.

 

“Gabe,” Cas sighed, and shook his head and laughed. “If only our parents could see us now,” he muttered to himself and looked over at the Slytherin table but couldn’t see Lucifer at all. “My relationship with Dean is platonic in a sense that we are good friends. It was my mistake to bring a physical aspect into it and I’ll have to deal with this rumor for the rest of the school year. I promise this isn’t an enjoyable situation.” 

 

Gabe shook his head. “Why can’t you just talk like a normal human being? I swear sometimes I think you’re a robot or something that uncle Joshua created for his simple enjoyment.”

 

“That kinda sounded like a robot too, ya know.” Cas smiled trying to change his speech pattern to something more of a teenager his age. “You know this is the first conversation that we’re having at Hogwarts that isn’t spiteful; despite how we are outside of school.” Outside of Hogwarts most of the Novaks got along. It was really just house rivalries that kept them apart during the majority of the year.

 

Gabe shrugged “Yeah well, it’s the seventh year and I’m slowly starting to give less and less fucks.” Gabe ran his hand through his hair and saw Kali walking through the great hall. “It’s weird because Kali is beautiful, like I mean she’s smoking, but I just couldn’t be bothered anymore. When we were kids I had no issue with her being, you know, the girl dad wanted me to be with. Now when I look at her though, I don’t feel anything. It’s not like when I -”

 

“Look at Sam?” Cas smiled a little and shook his head. “Why did we ever let houses determine how we treated each other?”

 

_Flashback_

_Gabriel and Lucifer had been sorted into Slytherin, Balthazar had been sorted into Ravenclaw, which was a given. Balthazar always had a mind for learning, he had to belong in Ravenclaw right? But that left Castiel Novak as the last Novak to be sorted. There wasn’t a lot of first years left behind him he was just happy not to be the last._

_“Castiel Novak.” Professor Harvelle called and Castiel rubbed his arm nervously before making his way up to the stool. Sitting down on the stool, the hat was dropped onto head and Castiel tried to concentrate on going to Slytherin. He didn’t want to be in Slytherin but if he went to Gryffindor that’d be the end of him._

_“Gryffindor, nooo.” He heard the hat speak inside his head. A deep smooth voice that was almost a little calming. “No, you belong somewhere else, there is a use for you yet.” Then like a booming thunder the sorting hat’s voice called out. “Hufflepuff!”_

_Gabriel and Lucifer both started to howl in laughter. Only to be cuffed in the back of the head by Raphael and Uriel. But the damage was already done and Castiel walked towards his house with his head hung low. He heard the cheers of his house and he could hear Balthazar howling for him in the background but it didn’t matter._

_Castiel was a Hufflepuff now…._

_“You know we can never be friends now.” Castiel looked up and saw Gabriel sitting beside him and he blinked._

_“Gabriel how did you-?”_

_“The supper has started, has being in Hufflepuff for a half hour already made you stupid?”_

_“Mr. Novak, back to your house please” Professor Singer walked up and crossed his arms.  
“Now you need teachers to stand up for you, pathetic.”_

_So it began that night; his relationship with his cousins would never be the same at Hogwarts._

 

“So how do I do it? How do I get over it?” Gabriel looked over at Castiel who laughed.

 

“I’m sorry do I look like the family counsellor for coming out? I mean -”

 

Gabriel quickly shook his head and smacked Castiel in the back of the head “I’m not gay.” He hissed and Castiel licked his lower lip and stood up.

 

“That sentence right there is your first problem. If you can’t accept you, then how do you expect others to accept you? IF you can’t love yourself, how can you really love another…?” Castiel shook his head and walked out of the great hall.

 

Gabriel shifted where he sat and realized he was surrounded by Hufflepuff. Standing up he straightened his robes and caught Dean’s eye before he turned and walked back to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Luci. “Hey.” 

 

Luci looked over at Gabe raised a single eyebrow. 

 

“I’m sorry but you can’t sit here” the teen spat, and pushed Gabe off the bench. “I waited for you to come back to the potions class, and I heard that you sat and waited for Dean Winchester to wake up. You might be a Slytherin but you’re no longer my brother.” Luci stood up and looked over at Kali and smiled. “Come on darling, we have a few owls to write.” 

 

Kali looked down at Gabe as she walked past. “I’m sorry Gabie, but I need a strong man who’s set in his ways. Not a pathetic halfblood lover, it’s been real.” She smiled as she walked off with Luci. 

 

Gabriel pushed himself up and looked over at the other Slytherins who suddenly found the table and their food much more interesting. Gabriel shook his head and grabbed a napkin to put as much food in the middle as possible before he gathered up the edges and walked out of the great hall, heading outside.


	6. A Game and A Kiss

With the dynamic of the Slytherin house shifting drastically, the entire school could feel it. But it was quickly forgotten as the first Quidditch game of the season was quickly approaching. On the morning of the game no one even mentioned Gabriel and Lucifer’s fight; everyone was talking about which team they thought were going to win, Gryffindor’s or the Ravenclaw’s. 

 

Dean sat in the great hall staring down at the food in front of him.

 

“Come on, you’ve got to eat something.” Sam sat down beside his brother. While Dean was the athletic one in the family Sam was more about book smarts. Sure he loved to run and he was built for Quidditch, he just never saw the point of it. So while Sam was wearing his Ravenclaw scarf he always secretly was cheering on his brother. [In reality it wasn’t a secret, everyone knew it. They just ignored it because family was always there even when a house wasn’t.]

 

“Why, so I can kick your teams ass?” Dean piped up and shook his head “Nah I’m too nervous to eat.”  
Lisa sat down on Dean’s other side and pushed towards him a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. “Eat before I shove it down your throat Winchester.” She winked and Sam shook his head.

 

“Good luck bro.” Sam patted his brother’s back before he stood up to walk over to his own table. On the way he noticed Gabe sitting by himself at the edge of the table while his brother sat on the other end with Kali on his arm. All of Gabe’s old friend’s surrounded him. Sam shook his head, he found it pathetic how house morals trumped everything in this damn school. But before Sam could walk up to Gabe he was intercepted by Castiel.

 

“Hey.” Cas looked around before looking at Sam. “So uh, Lisa and Dean haven’t really been hanging out much, what’s up with that?”

 

Sam started to laugh “Cas are you really asking me about my brother just before his big match?”

 

Cas frowned. “Oh is this not the right time to talk about your brother? I forgot that he’s up against Ravenclaw, so maybe after the game then.”

 

Sam looked around, the rumor about Cas and Dean’s kiss had fizzled out weeks ago when Dean had his run in with the poison during potions class. “Look man if you really are interested in Dean-” Cas had been dropping hints over the week to Sam because they had a weird trust thing that Sam never understood. “Then say something to him, but you’ve got to accept the fact that my brother might freak out. I mean if it gets back to our dad that he’s in a relationship with-”

 

“A man.” Cas quickly spoke.

 

“A Novak,” Sam laughed rolling his eyes, of course a man but the last name stood out even more. “He’d probably send a howler that’d send Hogwarts tumbling down. So I wouldn’t expect some big openly gay acceptance of your love.”

 

Cas frowned. “Or are you just upset because you won’t get that out of Gabriel?”

 

“Hey how is he doing anyway? I heard that him and Lucifer got into a huge fight.”

 

“Typical Winchester, always caring about yourself. Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Castiel spat, annoyed that he couldn’t get Sam’s help. If anyone knew Dean it was Sam and everyone knew that. Most girls who were interested in Dean Winchester normally would chat up Sam first to get to know what Dean really liked. Cas didn’t have to do that, not with Dean, he knew the man enough himself. All he wanted to know from Sam was if the man was interested in him too. 

 

The students poured out of the great hall and made their way across the yards towards the Quidditch pitch. Castiel rubbed his arms as Hannah ran up beside him and sighed. 

 

“Castiel Novak, did you tell Garth that I had feelings for him?” Hannah glared while Castiel started to laugh.

 

“No, but I did tell him that if he wanted to try and pursue you that he should go for it.” Castiel looked over at Hannah. “Oh come on don’t be that mad.” 

 

“He had flowers owled in and petals that spelt out my name,” Hannah hissed and Castiel laughed. He had no regrets telling Garth to pursue the girl. 

 

“Do you want me to tell him to stop?” Castiel gave her a side smirk.

 

“If you don’t, you’ll regret what comes next.” Hannah growled.

 

Across the crowd of students Sam was slowly making his way towards Gabriel who walked by himself. “Hey.” He reached out and tapped Gabe on the shoulder.

 

Gabe looked back over at Sam and raised an eyebrow “What the hell do you want?”

 

Sam licked his teeth and tried to not snap on the man. “Look I heard that you and Lucifer got into a fight and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Gabriel tried to pick up his pace to walk away from Sam but found that it was nearly impossible for the short Slytherin. “Why is it your business?”

 

Sam licked his lower lip “Look I know what it’s like to get into a fight with your brother. Dean and I don’t exactly get along all the time.”

 

Gabriel looked back at him “Your point?”

 

Sam laughed shortly “You know you’d probably have more friends if you weren’t such an ass. After everything that’s happened so far this year I thought you could use a friend. Enjoy the game.” Sam walked off.

 

When the first whistle was blown the entire stadium exploded in cheers, Gryffindor’s cheering on their team, Ravenclaw’s cheering on their own team and the rest going for whatever they pleased. 

 

Far above the stands Dean sat tall on his broom looking around. The seekers were high above the rest of the players waiting to see that silver little game winner. As soon as Dean saw a bludger coming his way he smirked. “Game on.” 

 

He leaned down on his broom and he was off, bat in hand. Looking across the field he saw Balthazar on his broom in front of the Ravenclaw hoops, he had to use all his willpower not to send one flying his way. Dean sent the first bludger he could connect with straight towards the beater on the other team. When it connected Dean cheered and did a nosedive to avoid one coming straight at his head.

 

“COME ON DEAN!” Sam cheered from the stands.

 

“Hey Winchester, five sickles say your brother gets beaten off his broom.” Jo Harvelle smirked from his side and Sam pushed her over in fun.

 

“Come on Jo you know he’s only fallen off his broom once.”

 

“Ten sickles? I can keep going.”

 

“I’m not taking your money Jo,” Sam smirked and then saw the look in Jo’s eyes. “Wait, you know something. What’s going on?”

 

Jo smirked and shrugged “Nothing, nothing at all.” 

 

Sam glared her eyes “Deal.” Sam grabbed Jo’s hand and shook it. Sam turned his eyes back to the pitch and screamed again. “COME ON DEAN!” He clapped hard giving Jo a side glance. 

 

“Oh come on Sam, no one’s going to hurt him bad. You know your brother’s been a cocky shit on the field. Someone’s got to take him down.” Jo laughed as she continued to watch the match.

 

Across the field Castiel was also cheering on the broad shouldered Winchester. “Come on Dean.” he whispered looking around him. Of course Hufflepuffs always cheered on Ravenclaws, but there would never be a game when Castiel didn’t cheer on Dean. The only reason why Castiel wasn’t standing beside Sam cheering on his brother was because of their current situation. 

 

“You know for once you could cheer for someone that _Isn’t_ Dean Winchester.” Garth walked up beside Castiel and crossed his arms. “Personally I’d love to see someone smash -”

 

At that moment the entire crowd started to cheer, some screamed as Kevin Tran sent a bludger flying straight at Dean Winchester’s shoulder. It collided with impressive accuracy and Dean crumbled over to the side. His legs tightening as he slipped to avoid falling which caused him to hang upside down; his shoulder clearly dislocated.

 

Students were calling for Nurse Campbell, they were shouting foul. Castiel screamed his hands over his mouth.

 

Across the pitch Sam screamed. “Dean!” he looked over at Jo. “You knew that was going to happen!” 

 

Jo shrugged. “I might have told Kevin how to get Dean at the right moment.”

 

“Why?!” Sam screamed, clearly afraid.

 

“Oh calm down Sammy, look!” Jo grabbed Sam’s face and pointed him in the direction of Dean who was swinging back up onto his broom. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grumbled as he held his shoulder. He knew that it’d swell and it’d be a pain in the ass to pop back into the socket. But that’s what the team wanted, they wanted him to pull himself out of the game. Grabbing his wand from his leg pocket he pointed it at the bat and the bat stuck itself to his arm using a simple glue charm. He might not have the strength to grip the bat but he’d still be able to swing his arm. Dean looked over at Kevin and laughed as he leaned forward and sped back up into the game.

“Go Dean!” Sam spoke and looked over at Jo who was holding out her hand. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his pouch and poured the sickles into Jo’s hand.

 

“He’ll be fine, come on, you know your Aunt is the best healer Hogwarts has ever known.” 

 

Gabriel could hear both Sam and Castiel scream when Dean was hit by the bludger. He could see Castiel’s eyes fill with tears and he shook his head. Slipping away from the section that he was in he slipped down and started to run quickly towards the stand that the Ravenclaw’s were sitting in. Taking the stairs in two’s and three’s he could hear the crowd’s reaction to the game above his head. He could hear whistles being blown as points were scored and he could hear the muffled voices of Jody and Donna commentating the game.

 

But once Gabriel reached the top of the stands and started to make his way to Sam he saw everyone explode in cheers as Dorothy caught the snitch. Once he climbed up the stairs and finally saw Sam in his view he froze. Was he really about to do this?

 

On the other side of the quidditch pitch Castiel was running down the stairs as the teams were making their way to the ground. Pushing past students he growled, “Let me pass!”

 

As Dean landed on the ground, he saw his aunt Gwen come running towards him.

 

“Dean, you dumb, dumb kid! You could seriously hurt yourself. Your mother is going to kill me.” Gwen pulled out her wand and tapped Dean’s arm. The bat fell to the ground. “You need to come back to the infirmary with me, now!”

 

Dean looked back at the rest of the team who were cheering on their win, his eyes focused past the team at the Ravenclaws who were patting Kevin Tran on the back. He shook his head, how did that kid know how to get him?

 

Sam turned toward the stairs to join his brother but was stopped when he saw Gabriel standing there. He was pale faced, hands balled into fists at his side. “Gabriel?”

 

Dean winced as his aunt poked his arm with her wand. 

 

“Your shoulder is dislocated, we’re going to have to get that set quickly, come on.” Gwen urged Dean who was now focused on someone else - Castiel.

 

“Dean!” Gwen shouted. Had the teen gotten a concussion too?

 

“One second Au- Nurse Campbell” Dean quickly corrected himself and started to walk towards the Hufflepuff. The pain from the shoulder was starting to fill his body, screaming out for him to get help. But there was one thing he wanted to do first.

 

Back on the stands, Gabriel took in a breath once a few more of the students pushed past him to get down to the field. He was grateful that Sam was still standing there as he took large steps down the rows towards the Winchester. Once he was an entire row above the man he grabbed Sam’s robes.

 

“My family won’t understand, but you do.” Gabriel spoke before he pulled Sam close to him pressing his lips against Sam’s, suddenly thankful he was an entire row up to compensate for the height difference.

 

Dean walked up to Castiel and smiled softly and was about to speak when he noticed Sam and Gabriel in the piers above 

 

“What the fuck?” Dean’s eyes rolled backwards as the pain finally caught up to him and he collapsed backwards.


	7. A leap of faith

After that game the school had forgotten all about the close Quidditch game as the confirmed relationship of Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak swept the halls like an old Weasley firework, fast and loud. Of course this lead to several fist fights between Lucifer Novak and Dean Winchester - because if anyone was going to fight for Sam’s honor it’d be Dean. Which of course lead to several long detention sessions. Who better to watch over the two teens then Professor Bobby Singer, magical history teacher?

 

“Right then, you two idgits want to fight constantly about honor, then you’ll learn about [i]real[/i] honor.” Bobby grabbed two large books as he walked across the magical history classroom. Bobby was a long time friend to the Winchester family, and everyone knew it. 

 

Of course Lucifer had sent several owls to his father - the seemingly always gone headmaster Charlie ‘Chuck’ Novak. Of course none of these owls returned with a reply.

 

So since there was no reply from the distant headmaster Bobby took it upon himself to be as neutral as possible while handing out his punishment. 

 

“So since I know both of your fathers, both personally and professionally, I decided to go with a punishment that would be as harmless as possible. Therefore neither of you can send nagging owls to your fathers and I won’t get my ear chewed off for not playing nice.” Bobby looked at both of the teens sitting in front of him. In reality John Winchester would probably chew him up for being too soft.

 

“You are both going to write two feet of parchment on your family histories and how they connect. Let me tell you boys I know on a very personal level that both your families have been at each other’s necks for centuries. You have five detentions with me, every day you will come here and work on your essay. When that essay is done I’ll find another essay to write or something else for you to do. I’m not going to be nice about this boys. Love is simple, love is love. If Sam and Gabriel want to love each other then you will have to accept it. If you can not accept it then you will simply have to play nice for the next six months until school is over. Also, remember that once this is over Christmas break is just around the corner.” Bobby rolled his eyes and muttered something about the boys being idgits and walked out of the classroom.

 

“Behave, if you don’t I’ll know about it.” He said as he walked out the door.

 

“This is just perfect, you know I could have used this time to work on homework but no.” Dean growled as he grabbed his parchment from his bag.

 

“Like you have a brain, Winchester,” Lucifer laughed as he gathered up his own supplies.

 

Dean blinked and looked over at Lucifer. “Are you kidding me? I could be wrong but didn’t I beat your brother at the beginning of the year during that potions test? Yea, I’ve got a brain.” Dean shook his head returning back to his paper in front of him.

 

On the other side of Hogwarts Cas was tending to Gabe’s mouth.

 

“Seriously why can’t you just keep your mouth shut Gabe?” Ever since Gabe and Sam were violently shoved into the limelight with their new found love Cas found himself spending more time with his cousin. The entire event made Cas question his feelings for Dean; he wanted to express them but he didn’t want to be seen as piggybacking off the whole ‘Novak and Winchester’ scandal. 

 

“Why can’t you open yours?” Gabe winced as Cas pressed a healing salve into the crack on his lip. When Dean and Lucifer got into their fight Cas tried to back up Dean. Gabe ended up getting in the way so Cas wouldn’t get the strong curse that Lucifer ended up casting.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, thank you by the way.” Cas wiped away the salve and smiled when he saw Gabe’s lip healed.

 

“You’re welcome, knowing you Lucifer would have hit you in the face and it wouldn’t of been your lip that was split. I’m going to have to thank your lover boy for throwing the last swing so I didn’t get pulled in for detention. Besides, Sam would have lost it if he found out I was fighting.” Gabe started to collect his bag. The pair had snuck into an empty classroom so Cas could work his ‘healing’ know-how on Gabe’s face.

 

“You two are getting on good then?” Cas shoved his hands into his pockets once he put everything away and swung his backpack onto his back.

 

“Oh well you know, as good as two people can while the entire school watches our every move. I don’t know what’s worse, being an openly gay couple in Hogwarts. Or being a Novak and a Winchester, openly gay couple in Hogwarts.” Gabe sighed and licked the newly healed lip. “Cas you should -”

 

“I’ll talk to you later Gabe.” Cas quickly cut off his cousin and walked away. 

 

Ever since Gabe and Sam officially got together, Gabe had been trying to get Cas to come out as well. Gabe knew that Cas had feelings for Dean ever since the quidditch match. It was a little more than obvious when Cas was found in the infirmary holding Dean’s hand while Nurse Campbell set his shoulder. It was obvious to Gabe that the pain on Cas’s face wasn’t just Dean squeezing his hand.

 

Gabriel made his way towards the library, ignoring the looks he was getting as he walked along. The past few weeks had been a huge personality shift for the teen. He no longer felt like he belonged in Slytherin because of his blood. He knew that he wasn’t exactly the nicest person, even with Sam by his side the Novak still wanted to pull pranks on other students. It was just his deal, it was who he was. Sam made him a better person, he made Gabriel actually care a little bit.

 

“Hey.” Gabe smirked as he walked up behind Sam who was reading with two candles floating near by. He kissed the top of Sam’s head and blinked when Sam brushed him away. 

 

“Not now Gabe” Sam muttered, clearly concentrating on whatever homework he had.

 

“Not even a little bit? I mean it is dark in this library I’m sure no one would even notice if I disappeared under the table.” Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders from behind, trying to let his fingers walk as far down his chest as possible.

 

“Is everything with you about sex?” Sam looked back at him and shrugged off his arms.

 

“Are we having a fight?” Gabe blinked, after the fight he had with Lucifer earlier, this wasn’t what he needed.

 

“What? No.” Sam looked back at his homework before he looked over at Gabe. “I just have a lot of homework to do.”

 

Gabe nodded and sat beside Sam and looked over at what Sam was doing. “Are you doing a report on the history of badger’s blood in healing medicine?”

 

Sam nodded, “Yup, it’s for a potions class I’m taking. We’re not exactly in the same classes Gabe.” Sam looked over at Gabe and smiled, leaning over and kissing the man. “After that I have a report to do on midnight herbs. I don’t even know what midnight herbs are but apparently they’re important if you want to become a healer.”

 

Gabe smiled “Is that what you want to do? Become a healer?”

 

Sam laughed “You don’t really listen to me sometimes do you?”

 

Gabe ran his hand through his hair, “I’m guessing we’ve had this conversation before?”

 

As the sun set over Hogwarts and the students gathered up for dinner Dean Winchester walked into the Great Hall looking tired as ever. No quidditch practice was ever as tough as Dean forcing himself to do homework. It wasn’t until this year that he even gave a damn. Rubbing his eyes he bumped into the person in front of him.

 

“Dean, are you okay?” Dean opened his eyes to see Cas standing there. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Dean smirked and put his hand on Cas’s hip as he moved past him. “Tired as hell but I’ll be okay. Why are you always the one that’s there when I find myself about to drop?” 

 

Cas blinked “Are you going to faint Dean?” Cas looked concerned and Dean shook his head giving the teen a smirk.

 

“No Cas, I’m not going to faint it’s just something I said.” Dean patted Cas’s cheek and stared just a moment longer into Cas’s eyes and blinked “I’m gonna go get something to eat.” He pointed towards the Gryffindor table. “I’ll see you later?”

 

Cas nodded “Yeah, sure”

 

Dean walked over and sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked over at Lisa and smiled “Hey, what’s going on?”

 

Lisa watched as Castiel walked back over to the hufflepuff table and she shook her head looking at Dean. “You are as dumb as nails, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean was already in the process of piling food on his plate when he blinked. “Hm?” He grunted in response.

 

Lisa grabbed Dean’s chin and pointed his gaze towards Cas, who was sitting beside Hannah looking very upset. “He clearly has feelings for you dumbass.”

 

Dean pulled his face out of Lisa’s grip and gave her a look before he started to stuff food into his mouth. “I’m not in the mood Lisa.” he muttered.

 

Lisa blinked “I’m sorry, you’re not in the mood for the truth?” 

 

Dean put down his fork and swallowed what was in his mouth. “Look, my father still doesn’t know about Sam and Gabriel alright. I’m sure that once he does, all holy shit is going to hit the fucking fan. My dad and Sam don’t get along to begin with, it’s different with them. Sam comes out of the closet, my dad will blink an eye but I doubt he’s going to kill Sam. They might, at worst, have a fist fight. But if I told my father that I had a crush on a boy, a Novak, he’ll kill me.” Dean looked over at Sam who was sitting beside Jo at his own Ravenclaw table. 

 

Lisa frowned. “Then let him try, are you really going to suffer an entire lifetime of sadness because of your father?”

 

“How long we were in a relationship Lisa? How many stolen kisses, how many secret nights in at the astronomy tower did we have? I was convincing wasn’t I? I plan on being that convincing until the day I die.” Dean frowned a little at his own realization and went back to his food.

 

Across the room Hannah was sitting close to Castiel. “Castiel, just do it.”

 

Castiel looked over at Hannah “How am I supposed to convince Dean that it’s okay? That we’re okay? His father is against it, everyone knows that. I think Lucifer and John Winchester should get together and go bowling.”

 

Hannah blinked “I don’t understand the reference.” 

 

Castiel smiled as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes and sausages. “It’s reference to an old muggle movie.” 

 

“You watch muggle movies?” Hannah whispered, and Castiel laughed.

 

“No, I just heard muggles say it once, then they had to explain it to their friends and it made sense. I’m saying that John and Lucifer have a lot in common and their common views would make it easy for them to become friends.”

 

Hannah went back to her food confused. “I still think you should try.”

 

Castiel looked over at Dean. “I know I should, I just don’t know if I can.” he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

 

Cas had finished dinner way before Dean. So the Novak waited out in the hallway in the shadows of the large door for the Winchester to finish. Trying to keep out of sight as students walked past, some with dopey looks on their face as they dragged their tired feet to bed. Cas found himself leaning against the wall, his eyes slowly slipping shut as he fought sleep until he noticed Dean finally stand up.

 

Dean walked out of the Great Hall with Lisa when he heard an odd whistle. He turned towards the noise and then turned back and noticed Lisa was heading up the stairs. “Hey aren’t you gonna wait up?”

 

Lisa looked back at Dean then beyond. She couldn’t see Castiel in the shadows but she was hoping it was him. If it wasn’t she was going to get an earful in the morning. “I’ll see you later I think you can take care of yourself.”

 

Dean waved the girl off and then turned and walked towards the noise. But before he got close he noticed Cas walking out of the shadows. 

 

“Cas, what are you doing? You scared the hell out of me.”

 

“I wanted to talk to you in private Dean.” Cas was nervous as hell, he knew that there was little chance this was going to work, but Hannah was right. If anything he should try, he just had to convince himself he [i]could[/i] try. 

 

Dean blinked, since when did Castiel have to hide in the shadows to talk to him in private? Shaking his head a little he cleared his throat. “Yeah Cas, sure, why not.” 

 

Castiel couldn’t help but let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He was more relieved than ever but the hardest part wasn’t even there yet. Nodding towards the stairs he smiled “Come on.”   
The pair walked in awkward silence up the stairs, jumping from one platform to another as they went from one stair case to another before the staircase moved too far away. It wasn’t until they started walking past the Gryffindor common room that Dean started to wonder.

 

“Cas man, where are you taking me?”

 

Castiel fiddled with his fingers slightly before looking over at Dean. “I thought the Astronomy tower, no one would be able to hear us from up there.”

 

Dean gave Cas a strange look. Normally when people went up to the Astrology tower late at night the last thing on their mind was talking. So instead Dean looked around them to try and find an alternative. There wasn’t many classrooms at this point, the farther you went up into the castle the less hallways you found and the more twisting staircases you found. Seeing no alternative Dean sighed and motioned for Cas to continue the way.

 

Once they reached the top of the tower Cas pushed the door open and walked outside. The cool air hit his face and he shivered quite verbally. It was the horrible part about nights out here, they were cold and bitter, the only plus was it wasn’t raining. Cas turned and looked at Dean who had his hands shoved in his pockets. No doubt to keep them from getting cold.

 

“Why are we up here Cas?” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper and Cas could tell by the look on Dean’s face that he didn’t mean for it to be so quiet.

 

“Dean...I…”

 

“Sam and Gabe eh? They’re going through a lot” Dean quickly cut in. “I never really realized how much gruff a couple like that could go through.” Dean looked over at Cas then looked away, trying to look up at the stars that could be seen for once. 

 

Cas opened his mouth then shut it. “Do you really think there love isn’t worth the gruff they’re going through?”

 

Dean looked over at Cas, sometimes he wondered to himself what would have happened at the last quidditch game if Sam and Gabe didn’t kiss. Would he have kissed Cas? Was that the idea that was going through his head? Or did he really get hit that hard in the head and was simply a little insane at the moment. “I don’t know Cas I mean, between your brother and my dad, there’s just too many politics in Hogwarts. Not to mention a Novak being the headmaster”

Something inside of Cas broke at that moment. Since when did his uncle being the headmaster have anything to do with anything? Gabe and Sam were being tormented by one person only, Lucifer Novak. That was Gabriel’s problem mainly because of how close the two were. Cas started to look around and shook his head, words were forming behind his lips too quickly for him to keep them in.

 

“So what if it was a Harvelle as headmaster? Or a Singer? Or a Campbell, or hey what if it was a Winchester?” Cas turned on Dean suddenly. “Dean we’ve had our moments and you can’t tell me that there isn’t something here.” He waved his hand quickly between them. “I didn’t want to say it like that but you’re not making this any easier on me. I wanted this to be like one of those cute muggle romantic comedies where we’d blubber over words and then in a rush of passion we’d -”

 

Dean closed the distance between them and cupped Cas’s face with his hands and stopped the man from speaking. He looked into Cas’s eyes and pulled the man’s face closer until they were a breath apart. “Then what, we’d kiss? Maybe we’d take off our clothes up here in the cold? Have our first time be face to face because we don’t know who belongs where? Is that what you wanted to happen?” Dean could taste Cas’s breath but made no motion to move closer.

 

Cas’s eyes welled up in tears and he pulled back. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because Cas, can this really work?”

 

Cas grabbed Dean’s forearms tightly and pulled the taller man closing the distance between them and pressed his lips against Dean’s. Cas shut his eyes as tightly as he could as he savored the few seconds before Dean pulled his arms out of Cas’s hands and pulled back. When Cas opened his eyes he could see small stars from having them shut too tight, but beyond the stars he could see Dean just standing there. “Say something,” He breathed.

 

“Why did you do that?” Dean ran his hand through his hair while he looked around the tower. It wasn’t the first time that they had been close, but it was the first time it wasn’t an accident. It was also the first time that Dean didn’t declare that he didn’t like men either.

 

“Dean, why didn’t you tell me you liked men when we were on the train.” Cas was trying to regain his composure and he felt that distraction was needed so he wouldn’t start crying, although the answer could do that as well.

 

“I didn’t say I liked men because I don’t, I mean I don’t go looking for dick after parties Cas.” Dean took a few steps back from Cas and once again ran his hands through his hair. A little trait he got from his father that he did when he was frustrated, stressed, or just unaware of what else to do in a situation.

 

“Some people say that you were going to..” Cas felt his throat get tight and his heart start to race. He balled his hands into fists at his side and closed his eyes. “Dean some people said you were going to kiss me after the quidditch game, they said if you hadn’t seen Gabe and Sam you probably would have.”

Dean could remember the end of the game perfectly, all the way up until the moment he saw Gabe and Sam kiss. He didn’t know if he was going to kiss Cas that day, he knew he had felt some compelled urge to do so but then what? Dean was supposed to be his father’s glory child. He was supposed to be the one to follow in the man's footsteps and become an auror. Be the man his father expected him to be.

 

“Just tell me that you didn’t want to kiss me, that I mean nothing to you and I’ll go away. Hell I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the year and you can pretend that none of this happened at all.” Cas could feel the tightness in his throat start to catch his words near the end. 

 

Dean looked over, his green eyes wide but his mouth shut. He was paralyzed. Tell the truth and he could disappoint his father, who knows how his mother would take it. Twin boys, both gay? Yeah that’d work out real well for the Winchester name. He wanted to tell Cas that he had cared for the man but was terrified to act on it. Why couldn’t he open his mouth? Why couldn’t he just tell Cas that he wanted him to go away.

 

Dean Winchester was no liar. 

 

“I can’t .” Dean looked out into the darkness past the tower. If there had been a moon that night he would have been looking out into the grounds of Hogwarts but seeing as it was a bitter cold cloudy night he simply looked out into darkness. But the darkness was quickly interrupted by Cas once again standing in his view.

 

“Then why push me away?” This time Cas didn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth as a blubbery mess. He wanted Dean to feel what he was feeling, wanted Dean to understand how this entire situation was ripping a hole into Cas’s soul in a way. Cas went to move past Dean when he was stopped.

 

Dean grabbed Cas’s wrist and looked over at him. This felt like a chick flick. Like at any minute rain was going to pour down upon them. But this wasn’t a movie, it was real life and he had to remember what was important in life. Sure love was important but was it so important that he was willing to give up his relationship with his family? It was bad enough that he was going to have to be there to support Sam. He pulled Cas close and did the one thing he knew he could do. He kissed the man passionately, wrapping an arm around Cas’s chest the other hand wrapped up into the man’s thick hair. 

 

Cas never felt his heart beat so fast, he also never felt time go by so fast. One moment Cas was leaving , he was aiming to walk away from Dean for the rest of his life. The next moment Dean’s lips were on his and Cas felt his knees go weak at the moment. Once Dean’s hand found his hair Cas let out a very soft moan between their lips.

 

Why did Cas do that?

 

Dean pulled back, his cheeks flushed and his skin had a dewy shine from the heat of the moment.. “ You have to walk away Cas, because you know that if this happens, I’ll get into another fight with Lucifer and someone’s going to get hurt. Our parents are going to get involved and is it really worth the scandal? We’ve got too much riding on us, at least I do.” 

 

“You son of a bitch” Cas had never felt such an emotional rollercoaster. From euphoria to depression in seconds and it was all because of Dean Winchester and his father and their god damn macho reputation. Cas pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dean. 

 

Dean put his hands in his pockets, feeling ashamed of what he had just done. He should have let Cas walk away, he shouldn't of kissed him but he did. “Do it, I deserve it.” 

 

Cas shook his head and turned, walking away he let the tower door slam behind him. He leaned against the door and started to cry. Hot tears streamed down his face as he knocked the back of his head against the door several times. “I’m such a moron.”

 

“You really are, though.” Lucifer shook his head as Cas jumped. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Cas still had his wand in his hand and he wouldn’t think twice about hexing his cousin before the man could do damage.

 

Lucifer looked at the wand and rolled his eyes. “Put your damn wand away Castiel, you know that if you try you’ll fail horribly and neither of us really want to deal with it.” Lucifer reached out and grabbed Cas’s robe and dragged him away from the door and down the stairs. 

 

‘Let me go, Lucifer,” Cas growled pulling against the larger man’s grasp. The truth was that Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel were actually a year older and should have been gone from Hogwarts the previous year. But when their father, Cas’s grandfather, pulled them out of school last year for some weird reason they were simply put back into school to finish their schooling.

 

“Oh hell no, you’ve been a naughty boy Castiel, I’m just glad I didn’t catch you in some awful act. I was actually expecting to catch you on your knees with a mouth full of Dean Winchester. At least then I would have had a reason to throw him off the tower.” Lucifer smirked at the idea.

 

“You won’t touch him!” Cas finally managed to get out of Lucifer’s grasp and held his wand out in front of him.

 

“Sure, but it’ll cost you. Now come on and we’ll discuss the arrangements, but know this little cousin. You’ll never talk to Dean Winchester again, and if you do...I might have to kill him.” he smiled.


	8. Christmas Break - Novak

Fall turned into Winter quite quickly at Hogwarts, and the relationship scandal between Gabe and Sam had become flat. No one really cared that much that the two were an item. Of course that would change over Christmas vacation, which was quickly approaching.

 

As the students packed their bags and started to slowly file out of the school for the break Gabriel found himself with his arms around his tall boyfriends neck.

 

“I can’t wait to see you over the break. We’ll meet up at Diagon alley; I’m going to rent us a hotel room.” Gabe purred. OF course the two hadn’t had any chances to be ‘alone’ at Hogwarts. Generally those types of relationship were frowned upon in general. Even hetero relationships had to be pg in the physical sense. If kids were having sex at Hogwarts, it was in charmed rooms like the room of requirement. Of course neither Sam nor Gabe had the guts yet to venture to one of those rooms.

 

“Why don’t we just grab something in muggle London? Less of a chance we’ll get caught.” Sam wasn’t looking forward to christmas holiday for one reason. He was going to have to come clean to his father.  
Gabe laughed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, peaches.” He stood on tiptoe and quickly kissed Sam in time to see Dean walking down the stairs. Gabe stepped back from Sam and put his hands in his pockets. “Winchester.” Gabe looked at Dean. Gabriel didn’t know the extent of what happened between Lucifer and Castiel the night that Cas and Dean were on the tower. But he knew what happened between Dean and Cas and he wasn’t impressed. Of course Gabe wasn’t the kind of guy to start that kind of fight.

 

“Really? Winchester?” Dean glared at Gabe and shook his head. In reality he was jealous of the relationship that Sam and Gabe had. He wished he could care less about what their father felt. Of course this jealousy just came off as heated frustration. “Bite me.”

 

“Maybe later big boy, I’ve got to go find Cas. Owl me and I’ll see you in a few days” Gabe smiled at Sam and walked off. Gabe was wearing a green jacket and a red plaid shirt, when he wasn’t in Hogwarts wear he really did almost look like he belonged in southern Texas. He even enjoyed wearing cowboy boots, not exactly wizard wear.

 

Dean watched Gabe walk away and shook his head “I really don’t understand what you see in him.”  
“That might be because you don’t understand what love is.” Sam snapped and Dean gave his brother a stern look before grabbing his elbow and turning him towards the door. 

 

Dean and Sam like many of the other Hogwarts students had to take the train back to Kings Cross and then get picked up by their parents. So once they were on the train things started to get interesting.

 

“Gabe told me about you and Cas up on the Astrology tower, want to talk about it?” Sam wasn’t going to be nice about it. He knew that his brother was being an asshole and he was calling him out on it. But of course he didn’t want to be insensitive either, but there was a line and Dean crossed it.

 

“Oh yeah? What did he tell you?” Dean was looking out the window. He wanted nothing to do with the conversation but knew it was a long time coming. In all honesty he was preparing comebacks for his father to defend Sam later. So really it was kind of funny that Sam was drilling him now considering he was preparing to defend his twin brother.

 

“He told me that Cas called you out on the sexual tension between you two, which was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Gabe said that Cas tried to convince you that you two are okay, and you know that right Dean? You know that dad is crazy? There’s no reason why you can’t -”

 

“Can’t what? Love a guy?” Dean interrupted quickly.

 

“Love who you want to love” Sam growled defensively.

 

“Yeah well me and Cas wouldn’t of worked out, he isn’t my type.” Dean looked over at Sam before looking back out the window.

 

“What, he doesn’t do what you say?” Sam laughed a little.

 

“No he isn’t a wo-” Dean was cut off by the cold icy slap of a spell that Sam and Dean used to use when they were in fights when they were younger. It was a spell that Ellen taught them to use if they had to fight cuz it would startle but not hurt.

 

“That isn’t fair Dean, I’m not blind and even I saw that you had feelings for Cas. It wasn’t just the way you guys spoke to each other. Until a few weeks ago I swear that when you two looked at each other you were having silent conversations. It wasn’t just looks it was touch and -”

 

“And it’s over now.” Dean cut Sam off again. He could tell his brother was getting frustrated with it too.  
“So why did you kiss him?” Sam spoke simply and then brought his knees up to his chest letting his long legs still hang over the edge of the seat.

 

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, replaying the moment in his head all the way up to Cas’s soft sweet single moan. He could have listened to that moan for hours, he could have let Cas take off his clothes and bring him to the edge with that moan. Shaking the images and thoughts out of his head Dean cleared his throat.

 

“I don’t know.” He spoke quietly and shifted. He needed to change the conversation. “How are you going to tell dad?”

 

Sam laughed. “Why, are you going to take notes?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Unlike the Winchesters, the Novaks had an easier way of getting home. Seeing as Chuck was either their father or grandfather, all the kids had access to his office and the Floo port that was inside of it. Walking into the office Gabe saw Michael and Lucifer as well as Castiel getting their bags ready and the fire already lit in the fireplace. That’s when he noticed Chuck stood in the corner with his arms crossed, it was the first time Gabe saw his father in quite some time.   
“Father, I thought I wouldn’t see you until tonight.” Gabe looked over at Michael and Lucifer who were both quickly arranging their things. What was going on?

 

“Come on Gabriel, quickly now into the fire.” Chuck ushered Gabe towards the fire and put his share of floo powder. Once his three sons had Flooed away, he turned his attention to Castiel.

 

“Joshua isn’t going to be at dinner tonight, you will spend Christmas vacation with us.” Chuck sighed, Chuck was a lot older than he let on. A lot of the wizarding community knew that he was closing in on a hundred with more children than most men would like to admit to.

 

“Did dad say why?” Cas rubbed his shoulder as he pulled his backpack onto his back.

 

Chuck smiled weakly “I’ll talk to you about it later Castiel, yourself, me and Gabriel will have a nice longer conversation after dinner.” 

 

No doubt the conversation would be about the current scandal going around the school..even though Sam and Gabriel’s scandal died down weeks ago.

 

The Novak mansion was one of stories. It was said that the reason why Chuck Novak is so old without looking past the age of 35 has something to do with the mansion. There are rumors of what Chuck Novak uses to stay young. Most of them are dark and bloody, most of them are made of nightmares. In reality the Novak mansion on the outside was quite grand looking. All white stone that went up three stories. Two towers peaked on the east and west side of the Mansion leaving the entrance looking more like a castle than a house.

 

Surrounding the house was a tall equally white stone wall, the only way to see onto the grounds was through a golden gate that sat at the middle of the wall, at the base of the hill upon which the house stood. To muggles the house looked like a fairy tale castle, to wizards it looked like a place one may enjoy but after one heard stories would avoid.

 

Inside the house would surprise any unsuspecting human being, seeing as most would expect some dark suspicious looking interior. In reality the house was quite pleasant and warm on the inside. As Cas passed through the floo network and landed quite hard on his feet he stepped out of the grand fireplace in the livingroom. Looking around he sighed, the place never changed. The interior was a fading light blue paint and all the curtains of all the floor length windows were a soft grey. In a weird way it almost looked like they were living inside of the sky itself.

 

Chuck Novak enjoyed things colored gold, it might have helped with the ‘elitist’ reputation they had but either way, most of the furniture was trimmed gold in one way or another. Walking through the living room Cas saw Gabe, Lucifer and Michael's bags all thrown on one of the couches. Adding his to the pile he walked out of the large mostly empty living room and down the hall towards the kitchen. Cas could smell turkey and an assortment of sweet smells that he assumed was puddings and cookies. Walking into the kitchen he saw Chuck sitting at the head of a very long rectangular table. Michael and Lucifer sat on either side of him and Gabriel sat beside Michael.

 

“Sit down Castiel, take a glass.”

 

Castiel sighed and sat down beside Lucifer and eyed his cousin for a moment before he reached out and grabbed a golden goblet. As he did so warm cocoa filled the goblet as he pulled it towards him. Taking a sip he sat in silence as the others did.

 

“As you know I’ve been gone from the school for most of the first semester. I’ve been working with some of the auror’s trying to extinguish a very annoying problem. That’s where your father is by the way Castiel, he’s taking my place until I can return. Now I had no intention of coming back in time for Christmas but it seems that my children, and grandchildren” Chuck gave Cas a side glance. “Just can’t seem to keep behaved.”

 

“Father if I think I know what you’re talking about -” Lucifer started but then stopped.

 

Chuck raised his hand and stopped Lucifer before he could get going. “None of that, you are all going to listen.” Chuck cleared his throat.

 

“Whatever ideals I had in the past I have decided I no longer care about.” Chuck spoke clearly while Lucifer and Michael stared at each other in disbelief, Gabriel merely stared at the table trying to keep a smile from spreading.

 

“If I hear” Chuck continued “That any of my offspring, be it children, grandchildren, nephews, nieces, I don’t care.” Chuck’s voice was starting to rise “If I hear that any of you are threatening each other over something so stupid as romantic desires I will strip you of your wands and cast you out. Do you hear me?”

 

Lucifer’s face turned red and he looked over at his father. “Are you expecting me to just turn my back on what you told us to believe in all because Gabriel has a stupid f-”

 

“Yes” Chuck interrupted Lucifer and the man stood up and shook his head before walking out of the kitchen.

 

Chuck sighed. “I will talk to Lucifer later, Michael I’m counting on you to make my word done. We are entering a new age, both for muggles and wizards alike and I will not tolerate intolerance in my house. Gabriel congratulations on your new relationship. I am afraid that I doubt John Winchester will share my new found tolerance but we can only hope. ”

 

Michael stiffened slightly and Chuck caught the motion. “Something to add?”

 

Michael shook his head “No father, I think it’s a little unfair that all of a sudden Gabriel decides he likes cock and suddenly our entire family values change. But your word is above the rest of us and I’ll abide by these new rules.”

 

Chuck raised an eyebrow “Do you enjoy the presence of men, Michael?”

 

The thin framed dark haired man shook his head.

 

Chuck turned his gaze to Castiel and smiled. “This means whatever happened between you and Lucifer I want you to forget it happened. If you want to pursue the eldest Winchester I will convince your father to see the light as I have.”

 

“Are you gay father?” Michael suddenly spoke up and Chuck smirked before waving his hand and all the food that had been hidden suddenly appeared. “I’m going to go speak to Lucifer, eat up.”

 

As the man walked out Michael looked over at Gabriel and Cas. “You two know Lucifer isn’t going to let up that easily right?”

 

Gabe smirked “I’m not afraid of Lucifer, Michael. I've dealt with him my entire life and he really hasn’t made a move towards me. It’s more or less Castiel that’s had the shit end of the stick.”

 

Michael looked at Castiel, confused. “Wait I don’t get it what happened?”

 

Gabriel sighed “Let’s just say that while you might not exactly enjoy the lifestyle that I have, Lucifer is a little more violent about it.” Gabriel walked away from his brother.


	9. Christmas Break - Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - I know that some of what happens in this chapter is out of character for one particular main character. Please respect my point of view for this particular AU.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING - Homophobia - Casting Out - Verbal Abuse

Unlike the Novak mansion, where the Winchester’s lived was not one of fairy tales or rumors. John Winchester wasn’t almost a hundred years old and he didn’t look like he was frozen at 35. The man, now close to forty had picked up the twins from the train station and apparated them home. It was a small house in a suburban muggle community. But it looked normal enough whether you were a muggle looking at it from the outside, or a wizard walking around on the inside. 

 

Apparating in the living room Dean and Sam quickly moved away from their father and shook out their limbs quickly. “Thanks Dad” Sam muttered as he quickly moved for the stairs to bring his backpack to his room.

 

Dean moved away from his father and looked around the living room; the furniture had changed again since they had left for school. “Mom in a redecorating sort of mood?” Dean looked over at the mantle and noticed that their photos were still where they had always been. But the chairs and couches were different.

 

“Ah yes well that is a long story that you’ll have to wait to hear. I’ve come across some very interesting news. Go upstairs and wash up for dinner, now” John Winchester added the last word with an authority that would not be questioned. Dean looked over at his father and noticed the man looked away quickly walking towards the kitchen. Had word really gotten to his father about Sam and Gabe? As Dean walked up the stairs he started to remember the statements he had prepared to defend Sam.

 

Mary Winchester was sitting in the kitchen when Sam and Dean walked in. The woman rose very slowly and walked around the kitchen table and smiled. “Sammy baby boy” She whispered, her voice hoarse as she pulled her taller son down to hug him tight. She then hugged Dean who looked confused and concerned. Hoarse voice, changed furniture. 

 

“What happened here?” Dean spoke as Mary hugged him and then pulled back, no doubt a fight.

 

“Don’t worry about that hun, the furniture was old.”

 

“You and dad have been fighting” Dean whispered, he was very protective of his mother. He watched as Mary’s eyes flicked to Sam before she put on a very large smile. “Come, let’s just eat I’ve been working on this all day.” 

 

Dean wondered suddenly where his father was but helped his mother set the table with Sam. Once the table was ready they sat down to eat, not before their father apparated into the kitchen.

 

“Dinner’s done? Good.” John sat down and looked to the boys “Well? Don’t just sit there lookin’ like fools.” 

 

Dean looked over at Sam before he started to grab himself food and put it on his plate. The tension in the room was so thick one could taste it. It was like a bomb was waiting to go off.

 

“Hunny, I heard you got hurt during quidditch, I do wish you’d stop playing that sport.” Mary suddenly spoke up and Dean was thankful for the distraction.

 

“Huh? Oh no I mean...I’m pretty sure it was just a girl getting back at me but-”

 

“A girl huh? “ John interrupted “Are you sure it was a girl? Dean?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened, he had expected this entire night to be about Sam and Gabe and their relationship. But was his father really turning this entire night on Dean? He hadn’t even had a relationship not really! Dean swallowed his food and nodded. “Uh yeah, Charlie Br-”

 

“Sounds like a man’s name,” John spoke again.

 

“Dad you know Charlie, you’ve met her before she’s come over during spring break.” Sam spoke suddenly and Dean quickly looked over at Sam wishing he hadn’t. Dean would rather take the beating then watch it happen to Sam.

 

“You are not apart of this conversation Samuel Winchester.” John spat. “In fact we’re going to have a nice long conversation after I’m done with your brother here.” John turned his attention back to Dean. “So I want to know, was it really a girl Dean?”

 

Dean shifted in his seat, preparing mentally for what was about to happen. He wasn’t sure how his dad heard about Castiel, or if he was even going to bring Castiel up. But he had an idea that the conversation was about to get ugly, which was probably why the house had been redecorated. His father had a temper that sometimes ended up bad. He wouldn’t beat Mary, that’d give him a reputation, but he’d take it out on the house instead. “What are you getting at dad?’

 

“I want to know why Bobby Singer sent me an owl telling me that you and Lucifer Novak are fighting.” 

 

Dean let a laugh slip out and looked over at his dad “Really? You want to know why I punched pratty ass Luci Novak?”

 

John’s eyes narrowed “No, I want to know why you’re fooling around with his cousin Castiel.” 

 

And the proverbial shit hit the fan. 

 

Dean’s hands grasped the table so hard his knuckles went white. His jaw tightened and he swallowed thickly before he took in a breath and let it out. He suddenly wished he had fucked Cas, at least then this conversation would make sense. “I didn’t fool around with Cas Novak.”

 

“Oh we’re calling him Cas now.”

 

“Dad he’s been our friend for a long time!” Sam cut in and then looked down at his plate, regretting jumping into the fight.

 

“You mean like you’ve been friends with Gabriel Novak for a long time. I know about you too Sam and I’m not impressed.” 

 

Dean went to open his mouth and jumped when John’s fists hit the table hard.

 

“I did not raise two pansy boys! Have I not taught you how to fight since you were big enough to walk? Did I not teach you every single defense spell before your professor even opened a book in your first year? Did I not introduce you two to the prettiest girls in the wizard world? Where did I go wrong?” John spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“Sam and Gabe love each other, leave them alone.” Dean spoke, his voice as gruff as his father. 

 

John turned on Dean and blinked “Oh and I’m guessing you’re okay with their love?”

 

Dean sighed “I’d rather be okay with it than turn my back on my twin brother.”

 

“No, no it’s okay Dean.” Sam suddenly spoke up. “No if Dad thinks that my love with Gabe is that wrong that’s fine. I remember what you told us dad a few years ago, no faggots will ever live under your roof isn’t that what you said?”

 

“Sam!” Mary tried to speak up but Sam shook his head.

 

“No it’s okay mom, I get it, “ Sam looked over at Dean before he stood up. “Dad has his rules and they’re not made to be broken right? That’s what you taught us right? That’s fine...I’ll leave.” 

 

John glared up at Sam. “You leave this house Sam WInchester and you’re never welcome back. I’ll cut you off completely.” 

 

Sam smiled. “Gladly.” And with that Sam walked out of the kitchen, Dean stood up to go after him.

 

“No, you let him go son, unless you want to leave too.” John glared at Dean and Dean sighed. He was torn, go after his twin brother and lose his father’s respect or see Sam in two weeks and keep his father’s respect.

 

‘Why do you have to be like that?” Dean suddenly spoke up. “Are you really going to turn your back on Sam because of who he loves? What if the rumors are true? What if I did fool around with Cas? Am I out too? Are you really going to disown all your children because of who we love?”

 

John’s jaw set in a straight line and Dean snorted slightly. “You are incredible.” Dean moved to walk out of the kitchen.

 

“You’re no faggot son, you might think you like men but you don’t. You are my son and you will continue on the family line. Let your brother go, hell you can go too but you’ll be back.” John spoke from his seat and Dean turned around looking over his shoulder at his father.

 

“Why am I so special?” 

 

“Because you're a soldier, you always have been.” John spoke and Dean walked out of the room and up towards Sam’s room. “Sammy?” Dean opened his brother’s door but his brother was gone. His eyes widened and Dean turned on his heel. “SAMMY!” he ran down the stairs to see his brother disappear in flames.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean ran his hand through his hair. He had no idea where Sam would have even gone.


	10. Chasing Sam

Dean had never been to the Novak house, but it wasn’t hard to find it, everyone knew where the Novak’s lived. Well at least everyone knew where Chuck Novak lived. Dean had no intentions of looking for Cas, but he knew that if Sam took off, maybe he would have went to Gabe. Dean didn’t know that Chuck had changed his opinion on the matter so when he walked up the path from the gate his heart beat hard in his chest. 

 

Dean knocked on the door and took a few steps back. Dean didn’t go after Sam until the next day, so there was already twelve hours between Sam leaving and Dean going after him. But how far would Sam go? Dean had heard from his parents talking that Sam had withdrew a bunch of money from the family account and converted it to muggle dollars. Which meant that Sam was somewhere in muggle London no doubt. Either way he hoped Gabriel knew.

 

Cas stretched as he walked across the foyer, he didn’t know why but he hadn’t seen many of the house elves around since they had returned. Possibly one of his grandfather’s new beliefs? Cas scratched his head as he opened the door and froze in place when he saw Dean Winchester standing there. Cas quickly looked over his shoulder looking for his cousin. Michael and Lucifer had gone into Diagon alley earlier that day to spend some of their vacation money probably on christmas presents. “Dean” He spoke quickly and blinked. “What are you doing here?”

 

Dean was taken back when Cas opened the door, after his conversation with his father the night before his mind ran with a million different things he wanted to do. Most of them he ignored, he had a mission he was on. “I’m looking for Sam is he here?”

 

Cas blinked “What? No, why would Sam be here?”

 

Dean’s eyes fell to the floor. “Dad heard about everything and he wasn’t exactly nice about it. Sam ran away and I thought he would have come here because of Gabe. Is Gabe here?”

 

Cas shrugged “I haven’t seen him this morning, I did hear an owl last night but I figured it was just vacation mail coming for Gabe.” 

 

Dean growled “Son of a bitch, Sam took a bunch of money out of the gringotts account and had it turned into muggle money.” Dean looked over at Cas “Do you have any idea where they could have gone?”  
Cas shook his head “No, but I might be able to help you. Come on.” Cas pushed the door open more and Dean walked in.

 

“Dean Winchester” Dean froze when he heard Chuck’s voice. He turned and saw Chuck standing there in a black t-shirt and jeans with a smile on his face, wearing a muggle house coat.

 

“Headmaster”

 

Chuck laughed “Come on Dean we’re on vacation, you can call me Chuck here. Just not at Hogwarts.”

 

Dean nodded and Cas cleared his throat.

 

“John kicked Sam out -”

 

“No” Dean interjected “Sam ran away.”

 

“Oh.” Chuck frowned a little. “I told your father to try and have an open mind. I am sorry Dean, I didn’t think he’d take the news so harshly.”

 

“You told him?” Dean was shocked, he was sure Chuck would have had the same reaction.

 

“Yes, but that’s for another time. I haven’t seen Gabriel, I’m sorry. I’m not sure where they could have gone.”

 

“Grandpa is it okay if we check the livingroom fireplace?” Cas spoke up and Chuck nodded before walking past the pair, a determined look on his face.

 

Cas took Dean into the living room and pulled out his wand. “There’s a spell that Chuck taught us all in case of something like this were to happen with our kids. I guess this is a good enough time as ever.” Cas tapped the fireplace wordlessly and suddenly the fire lit up and words started to sprout up from the fire. 

 

The first two words were Diagon Alley, which made sense considering Cas had said that Michael and Lucifer went there earlier. The next words confused Dean to all end.

 

_Ralph’s Realm of Rich Brew_

 

Dean blinked “What the hell is that.” 

 

Cas groaned. “It’s one of those stores downtown London that is so Wizard like that most muggles just assume it’s one of those..what are they called, joke shop?” Cas ran his hand over his face and sighed. “I hate muggle London”

 

Dean laughed, he hadn’t expected that kind of response from Cas, but then again he was a Novak.

 

“What?” Cas looked over shocked.

 

“Nothing, your a Novak I shouldn’t be surprised. Alright do you have some floo powder I can steal?”

 

“You are going to go after them? You don’t even know where they are!” Cas spoke surprised of Dean’s ‘shoot now ask questions later’ approach to all of this.

 

“What would you suggest? Wait until they get home? Hope they come back?”  
Cas sighed “Dean, your brother just had his heart stamped out by his father. If it was you would you want to go back home right away? Would you want Sam following after you in hopes to drag you back?”  
Dean’s jaw tightened under the accusation and he cleared his throat and saw the container of floo powder above the mantel and easily reached it. “He did.” Grabbing a pinch of powder he went to throw it in when he felt Cas grab his wrist quickly.

 

‘What?” Cas’s voice was so low it was barely a whisper. Dean looked over at Cas and sighed.

 

“He heard about what happened between us, he called me out on it too.” Dean spoke clearly.

 

‘What did you do?” Cas’s grip lessened and he took a step back.

 

“If you’re expecting me to tell you that I told him off and that I’ll love who I want, don’t. I told him I’d do what he wanted and he let me off. He said there’s no way I can, like men.” He looked over at Cas and looked away and he shifted a little. In the end Cas was right though, he should let his brother have some space. 

 

“I’ll give him a day, tomorrow I’m going after him. I should get going back home.” Dean turned and Cas fiddled with his fingers before he spoke up. “Grandpa told Lucifer that if he went after me because of who I choose to like he’d cut him off and strip him of his magic.”

 

Dean laughed “And?”

 

Cas frowned a little. “That means that you shouldn’t be afraid of Lucifer if you ever wanted to.” 

 

Dean laughed “It’s not Lucifer I”m afraid of. I’ll see you later Cas.” Dean walked out of the house. Again he wished he had the courage Sam did, maybe one day he would. As he walked down the path towards the gate he blinked when suddenly Cas was in front of him with a small ‘pop’ noise. “Merlin tit Cas don’t do that!” Dean grabbed his chest.

 

Cas eyed the man for a moment and shook his head “Shut up” Cas closed the space between them quickly and kissed Dean, his hands grabbing Dean’s wrists tight holding him in place. Cas knew Dean had feelings for him. If he didn’t then the Astrology tower would have went differently.


	11. Sam and Gabe

Gabriel pulled a lollipop out of his mouth as he stared at the pile of odd bills in Sam’s hand. “You know I have absolutely no idea how to figure out muggle money so your on your own, Peaches.” 

 

Sam groaned and shook his head. The night before he had spent in a muggle hotel and now all he wanted was a hot shower and a nice bed. “You’re not helping the situation, Gabriel.” Sam hissed as he shoved the money back into his pocket. They were standing in front of a very expensive looking hotel but honestly Sam didn’t know the difference. He never had stayed at a muggle hotel let alone an expensive one.   
Shaking his head Sam looked over at Gabriel “Whatever, I’m sure they’ll be nice enough to figure it out. We'll act like we’re tourists.” Sam walked forward through the double doors and into the lobby.

 

When Gabriel had found out that John had gone at Sam about their relationship he wasn’t surprised at all. But when he found out that Sam walked out he was shocked. Of course Sam wouldn’t disclose his location until the next day leaving Gabriel stressed and sleepless for most of the night. They ended up finding a fancy hotel together like they had planned. But instead of staying at a nice place in Diagon Alley they ended up in front of a muggle hotel. Something called a Four Seasons, though he wasn’t sure how muggles were going to fit four seasons into a building without magic. 

 

Walking into the building Sam was surprised; the lobby was very large and had marble floors and mirrors everywhere. Walking up to a long desk with several people standing in suits he cleared his throat.

 

“Hi,” he laughed nervously “I’d like a room, one bed.” 

 

The woman who he walked up to was a young girl, probably around nineteen herself. Her long black hair was pulled back into a very business like bun and she took one look at Sam and shook her head. “You need to be twenty one or older to book a hotel room and as such, you also need to have photo ID.” 

 

Sam nodded “Okay then, thank you” Sam looked defeated when he walked away from the lobby desk as his eyes, which were already red from lack of sleep, started to well up. “This was stupid. I shouldn’t have left my parents house. What am I going to do? I can’t stay in a hotel all break.” Sam started to breath heavy with panic. 

 

Gabriel, seeing Sam panicking, started to look around while pulling out a lollipop from a pocket and putting it in his mouth. Walking over to a young girl who stood on the other side of the street he spoke briefly to her before returning to Sam with a metro pass in hand. 

 

Sam noticed the small card and blinked “What are you doing with that?” Sam didn’t even know what the card was but until he saw Gabriel flipping it over. “What are you going to do with a metro pass? That’s a muggle card.” 

 

Gabriel smirked “Of course it is, but it’s the same consistency of muggle I.D, plus it’s her boyfriends and he’s of age. Or I’m assuming her once boyfriend. I told the girl I was lost and had no money and she handed me this and told me it’d take me anywhere I needed to go by public transit. All I have to do is change the front of it with a little magic and we’re good as gold.” 

 

Sam never understood how Gabriel thought he could just get away with almost anything; even at school the man would pull off some pretty nasty pranks. Sometimes Sam would think to himself that if his father wasn’t headmaster then he’d be expelled for sure. But here he was, in a hotel room on the fourteenth floor. Which really was the thirteenth but muggles were so damn superstitious. 

 

“So? Gabey did good?” Gabriel smiled at Sam who was still looking around in bewilderment.

 

“I’m just surprised it worked, and I kinda hope that no muggles saw it or we’re gonna have ministry assholes all up in our business soon.” Sam looked around the large room taking it all in. The room was quite large with a king sized bed in the middle of the room. Directly across the room from the bed was a large entertainment unit with a large flat screen t.v. Then your typical hotel room things; a desk, two chairs, a daybed and a very large bathroom with everything one would need for a stay.

 

“I guess,” Gabriel started as he reached out for Sam’s hand and pulled the man closer to him slowly. “We probably shouldn’t be wasting time looking around a silly muggle room.” With one last small tug Gabriel pulled Sam down into a kiss, fussing his hands into Sam’s hair.

 

Sam stumbled a little so he could lean over Gabriel without hurting either of them. Pulling off his jacket he threw it onto the chair nearby and then kicked off his shoes. Breaking the kiss he pulled back to take a breath. “Woah, woah, Gabe what are we doing?”

 

Gabriel breathed and pulled off his own jacket and sweater before tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt. “I thought we were taking advantage of the fact that we are alone, in a beautiful room without parental supervision.” 

 

Sam laughed a little “Okay, I get that Gabe I do, but can’t we take it a little slow?”

 

Gabriel frowned a little and shook his head “Okay, I love you Sam but -”

 

“What?’ Sam breathed his face slowly going flush with the words Gabe just said.

 

Gabe took in a breath and let it out a little realizing what he had done. “Shit I-”

 

“So you don’t love me?” Sam pushed some hair behind his ear.

 

Gabe quickly moved towards him and kissed him “Of course I do, I just wanted to make this special without it being cheesy and overrated.” Gabe pressed his forehead into Sam’s chest taking in a breath of the man and pulled back looking up at him. “I’m not saying I love you because I want to get you into bed I really do mean it.” 

 

Sam smiled “Okay, well I love you too.” He pulled Gabe’s face up towards his and kissed him before he nodded to the bed. Sam gave Gabe a playful push so he ended on the bed on his back. 

 

Gabe looked over at Sam and laughed. “Oh, and here I was trying to not be cheesy.”

 

Sam shook his head and pulled off his t-shirt but froze when he heard Gabe gasp. He went to put his shirt back on, but gasped in surprise when Gabe pulled him quickly down onto the bed. Gabe pressed his lips against Sam’s and pulled off his own shirt pressing himself against Sam. Straddling the taller man’s hips Gabe gave Sam a playful grind with his hips.

 

Breaking the kiss Sam took in a deep breath. “Merlin’s beard, Gabe, let me breath.” His hands instantly found Gabe’s hips and Sam pushed his hips up into Gabe’s. 

 

“Is that breathing?” Gabe muttered, noticing how uncomfortable this entire situation was in jeans. Not including the fact that they were getting painfully uncomfortable there wasn’t a lot of friction that he felt through them which was just adding to his frustrations. 

 

Sam licked his lower lip, his face going a bright red once more. They had been physical before; snogging in quiet corners, rubbing each other when they could. But right now they were alone with little chance of anyone bursting through the door. Sitting up he let his hands trail down Gabe’s chest and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. Pulling it slowly up and off, Sam took a moment to appreciate the curve of Gabriel’s form when he arched his body to allow the shirt over his head. Now both topless, Sam chewed on his lower lip and started to move backwards a little trying to determine how to remove the pants without making the entire situation into a porno.


	12. Finding Sam

“Dean? Dean are you okay?” Cas spoke up from where he lay on the bed they shared. The last half hour was a blur to Cas, but it was a happy blur. Apparently a good way to get Dean Winchester into bed is with a little force. Which of course made Cas suddenly think of all the women Dean had slept with at Hogwarts and if they were forceful women.

 

Dean sat, half naked on the other side of the bed. He had, of course, already pulled on his boxers and pants and was in the process of looking for his socks when Cas spoke up. He froze a little while he spotted a sock and then cleared his throat as he reached down for it. Everything that had happened between them he could have brushed off but now it was real. Everything he had felt and questioned was real. He couldn’t deny it anymore, because he really couldn’t deny that he just saw euphoria inside of Cas Novak. “Yeah Cas, I’m okay.”

 

Cas shifted a little and sat up. Taking Dean’s lead he started to get dressed and kept on looking over at Dean. “Are you going to say something?”

 

Dean let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair after pulling on his second sock and stood up as he started to look for his shirt. “Have you seen my shirt?”

 

Cas frowned and noticed it on the chair on the other side of the room. He pointed towards it and watched as Dean cross the room and grabbed it pulling it on. “Dean, you don’t need to be afraid I don’t think anyone’s here I mean Gabe’s gone and Lucifer -”

 

“We need to go after them by the way.”

 

“Dean” Cas started and then stopped when he noticed Dean’s shoulders tense. “Do you regret this?”

 

Dean groaned. “No, I don’t regret sleeping with you Cas. It wasn’t rape; I could have stopped you if I wanted to. What I regret is the conversation I’m going to have to have with my dad. You don’t get how it is okay? You weren’t there when Sam and dad had their conversation and I don’t want to disappoint him like Sam did...I can’t.” Dean looked over at Cas and noticed his face. “Do you want to come with me to go find Sam? I could use your help.”

 

Cas had been staring at his blanket while Dean was talking. It was almost hurtful that Dean regretted telling his father about their relationship. Chuck was okay with it and even if he wasn’t that wouldn’t stop Cas. But when Dean asked him to come with him his face lightened a little. Scrambling out of his bed he quickly got dressed and pulled on his long trench coat and smirked. “I’m ready”

 

Dean blinked “What’s with the trench coat? You know what? Leave it, I kinda like it.” Dean muttered and opened the door and froze when he noticed Lucifer’s door quickly shut and he swallowed thickly. “Shit.” 

 

\----

 

Stepping out onto the street Dean looked around and ran his hand through his hair. Looking back at Cas he shook his head. “There are a dozen different hotels they could be in any one of them.” 

 

Cas looked down one way of the busy street and then the other, he didn’t have much experience with muggle hotels but Cas knew Gabriel. “That one” He noticed a very tall building standing out amongst the shorter fifteen story buildings.

 

“How can you tell?” Dean looked down at Cas.

 

Cas smiled “Gabe’s short Dean, he likes tall things - why do you think he likes your brother so much?” Cas winked and Dean froze watching Cas cross the street.

 

Dean didn’t know how, but somehow them sleeping together had changed Cas. And he wasn’t sure just how much he liked it yet. But it was nice seeing Cas with some form of confidence about him. Looking both ways Dean hugged his leather jacket around him a little tighter and ran after Cas who was already slipping into the revolving door of the large hotel. 

 

“How can a muggle hotel have four seasons trapped inside?” Dean muttered as he walked into the hotel behind Cas. Putting a hand on Cas’s shoulder Dean smirked a little at the man. “I’ve got this one.” He pulled out some muggle bills he had found in his father’s drawer earlier that day then walked up to the counter to smile at the young lady behind it. “Hey there, I’m looking for my brother his name is Sam Winchester.” Dean put one of the crumpled bills on the table and pushed it towards the small blond girl who sat behind the counter.

 

Cas licked his teeth a little, he didn’t like watching Dean flirt with girls even if it did mean finding Sam in the process. He hated it even more that Dean didn’t care about doing it in front of him either.

 

The girl behind the counter was short, small and curvy with blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Dark green blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and she of course wore the black dress jacket that was required of her. Very rarely did men hit on her at work, because what is really attractive about a woman wearing a business jacket? So when Dean did she couldn’t help the small blush on her cheeks and pushed up her glasses glancing down at the 10 dollar bill on the counter. She laughed a little and pushed it back. “I can do a search for you of our guest registry, you don’t need to pay me.” The girl then stared down into the counter and started to type up a search.

 

Dean smiled and looked back at Cas but frowned when he noticed the man’s face. “Hey what’s wrong?” Dean whispered.

 

“Nothing.” Cas hissed, which of course made Dean groan and roll his eyes.

 

“I don’t have anything, sorry” The small girl broke up their conversation before it even started and Cas quickly stepped up beside Dean, standing a little too close to the man. 

 

“Can you please try Gabriel Novak?”

 

The girl gave a quick glance at Cas before she started typing again. To Dean and Cas it almost looked like she was typing on the desk itself. “That one I’ve got, he’s got a room here - room 1428.”

 

Cas quickly grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him away from the counter and started to walk across the lobby. He didn’t even bother to let the girl tell them where the elevators were. Muggles and Wizards had at least that in common. Once he found the elevators he let go of Dean’s hand to walk over and smash against the button with the upwards arrow several times.

 

“Will you calm down what is your problem?” Dean hissed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them.

 

“You really don’t know?”

 

Dean blinked “You know, I liked you better ten minutes ago, ever since you stepped into this place you’ve turned into a -” Dean stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

 

“Turned into a what?” Cas crossed his arms staring at Dean.

 

Dean laughed, he knew a trap when he saw one. “Nothing, nevermind, I just don’t understand why you’re mad at me all of a sudden.”

 

Cas mockingly laughed back. “Oh okay so if I just started to flirt with women in front of you, that wouldn’t bug you.”

 

Thankfully for Dean the familiar ding of the elevator rang and a pair of golden doors opened revealing their elevator. Dean slipped in and pressed the 14 button and looked over at Cas. “I was just trying to get information out of her. I didn’t know how muggle hotels work okay, it doesn’t seem like they care much about privacy.”

 

“Well it looked like you were trying to put something inside of her.”

 

Dean, still a little high from the act they had shared together, and the fact that they were alone in an elevator, looked over at Cas and smirked. Quickly he was up against the blue eyed teen and had his back pinned against the wall of the elevator. “Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll try and put something into you.” Dean kissed Cas quickly before stepping back when the familiar ding happened once again and the doors opened. Shoving his hands into his pockets he stepped out of the elevator leaving a breathless Cas to follow behind him.

 

Dean walked down the winding hall of the hotel and froze when he was a good three doors away from his brothers room. 

 

“Oh Merlin, kill me now.” Dean muttered when he distinctly heard a familiar sound. His brother’s voice, but more importantly, it was his brother moaning.

 

“Dean we should let them finish,” Cas tried to pull on Dean’s sleeve, but the teen was frozen where he stood.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Not so fast...come on I want to enjoy this.” Gabe purred looking over his shoulder to see Sam’s hair bouncing in his face in time with his thrusts. Gabe melted into the bed and grabbed large fistfulls and let out another soft moan into the fabric not caring much about the people who might be staying in rooms on either side of them.

 

“I can’t...I….I’m gonna..” Sam panted and tried to stop himself before he sailed over the edge. But with one small movement between Sam and Gabe’s hips Sam found himself climaxing hard. He groaned loud and pressed his mouth against Gabe’s shoulder trying to muffle the sounds. Of course this didn’t last long as Gabe reached back and grabbed a fist full of Sam’s hair. Filling the room with Sam’s moans of delight.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered as he pulled back from Gabe. “I should go, clean up” He muttered and slipped away from his lover and the mess of a bed they had.

 

Gabe stretched and rolled onto his back, erection slowly falling to the side. He let out a delighted sigh before a loud pounding came at the door.

 

“Merlin, can’t a man enjoy cumming into a hotel bed just once.” he muttered before he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips. “Did you order room service?” he called to the bathroom as he grabbed the door handle and opened, freezing once he looked at the people who were standing on the other side.

 

“For fuck sakes Gabriel put on some clothes.” There stood a very red faced Dean Winchester and a very apologetic looking Castiel behind him. 

 

“I’m sorry Gabe, I tried to get him to wait till you guys had some time.” Cas piped up and Gabe simply shook his head. 

 

“Whatever, how did you find us?” Gabe left the door open as he turned and walked back towards the bed, throwing the blankets back onto it. He doubted they were going to be sleeping there that night.

 

“I used that spell that...Chuck showed us.” Cas whispered and watched as Gabe turned around quickly.

 

“You told Dean where we were?”

 

“We didn’t know which hotel you were in just the general area.”

 

“Yeah I bet Peaches figured out which hotel we were in real quick.” Gabe glared at Cas. “We’ve paid for the night Dean, Sam needs sleep.” He spoke defensively and let the towel drop.

 

“Oh come on put on some clothes.” Dean spoke up.

 

“What do you think I’m doing!” Gabe snapped.

 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sam was standing there, hair still stuck to his forehead with sweat he wore a hotel bathrobe. “I’m not leaving Dean.” Sam held himself for a moment staring at his brother. The high of his first real time was quickly leaving. Which was disappointing to the point of almost depressing as no one wants to be cut off from their first time.

 

“Dad’s-”

 

“Dad can suck my cock Dean, I’m not going back there, not today.” Sam let his arms drop. “You don’t know what it’s like being me, he’s not going to stop and I’m not going to change who I love because Dad can’t understand. I mean you don’t even understand me you just deny -” Sam froze when he noticed Cas staring at him.

 

Sam opened his mouth and closed it a few times and Dean looked at Sam before looking back at Cas.

 

“Seriously?! How are you two doing that?! Chicks do that stuff and you two aren’t chicks!”

 

“Is that what you were going to call me earlier? Were you going to tell me I was being like a girl?” Cas suddenly spoke up.

 

“Wait wait, you two actually fucked?” Gabe suddenly clued into what was going on.

 

“How are ALL of you doing that?! Is there some sort of magic I’m not aware of?”

 

“It’s called self awareness Dean.” Sam smirked at his brother and went to hug the teen when Dean quickly took a step back. “Eh, no chick flick moments. Besides...you’re still kinda.” Dean looked away.

 

Sam smirked “Oh this is great, I can’t wait to see you and dad have this conversation.”

 

Dean gave Sam a very serious look. “Sam, you can’t.”

 

Sam blinked “Wait you're not going to tell Dad that you love Cas and you want me to come home? Like I said Dean, you don’t understand me.”

 

Dean growled “Look, I'm just not ready to tell dad. What the hell is everyone’s bloody problem; why can’t I come out of the broom closet when I’m ready?! Okay like the entire school already has it in their mind that I’m gay anyway. Why can’t I finish my year of Hogwarts in denial and come out once we’re out of school and-”

 

“And not living with dad? You’re a real piece of work Dean; you just don’t want to disappoint dad. But that’s you, you’ve always been Daddy’s little soldier right? If dad says fly, you say how high! I’m so sick of watching you bend over backwards to please him, why does it matter so much to you?”

 

“Because he’s our dad, Sammy.” Dean’s voice got gruff. “Now I don’t care if you want to fly a rainbow fucking flag from the back of your broom stick but guess what? If I don’t want to then I don’t have to and nothing you say is going to change my mind. You’ve always had it in for dad, but you know what? I can’t because someone has to keep him happy. What happens if we both piss off dad? What about mom?”

 

Sam looked away from Dean and cleared his throat. “Get out of my room Dean, or I’ll call security.” Sam had noticed the numbers by the phone earlier that day. 

 

Dean looked over at Sam before he looked at Gabe and Cas, who both averted their eyes all together. Dean shook his head and walked out of the room. “Don’t follow me Cas.” he slammed the door behind him.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, you found us but you’re going to want to keep him away from our place for the rest of the vacation. Because after this Sam’s going to come back to our place.” Cas looked up and over at Gabe who was talking to him. He nodded and went to leave the room and then paused. “What do I do?”

 

“Be patient. He'll realize sooner or later that what our dad thinks is worthless.” Sam spoke up and once Cas walked out the room he quickly sat down and started to cry.


	13. Who am I?

Dean sat in the Hogwarts express, his head pressed against the window watching blindly as the scenery passed. Of course the memories of the holiday break fresh in his mind he wondered if he was going to see Sam during the trip as his brother refused to come home during the holidays at all. Claiming that as long as John wasn’t going to be open about his lifestyle that he wasn’t going to be around. Did Sam care nothing about their mother?

 

“Dean?” Dean blinked when he heard his name and turned to see Sam standing in the hall of the train.

 

“Sam” Dean sat up and cleared his throat and looked over at his twin brother. “Good to see you're still alive”

 

“Don’t start that Dean, do you honestly think I'm in the wrong for feeling how I do?”

 

“I think that mom shouldn’t have to suffer because you don’t want to sit in the same room as Dad. You're both being childish about this entire thing.”

 

Sam laughed “Have you said that to him?”

 

Dean turned from his brother, of course he hadn’t said that to his father. Dean would never disrespect his father like that but it didn’t mean he didn’t feel it.  
“At least send an owl to mom when we get back to school, let her know you're okay.” Dean tried to finish the conversation.

 

“Are you going to talk to Cas? Tell him you're okay?” Sam walked into the compartment and sat down across from Dean, tucking his legs close to the bench he sat on. He could easily stretch out and take up most of the compartment with his legs these days.

 

Dean looked over at Sam and then looked out the window and Sam sighed.

 

“Dean you have to talk to him, he’s heartbroken.” 

 

“I know” Dean whispered as he let his forehead press against the window.

 

Sam blinked, and suddenly realized the inner turmoil that Dean was experiencing. John always had put so much stress on Dean to be just like him. When Dean confessed to his father that he was afraid of flying John had forced Dean on a broom and he had fainted and fallen off. Sam had helped him through that. When Dean had troubles with some d.a.d.a spells, Sam would help him through that. All to become exactly what John Winchester wanted Dean to be.

 

But if Dean came out gay…

 

“Dean you know that you don’t have to be what dad wants you to be? IF you love Cas you can’t let some self fulfilling prophecy dad put on you stop you from loving him.”

 

“It’s not that easy Sam.” Dean looked back at his brother, tears streaming down his face.

 

“I come out, and that’s it. Dad will never forgive me and everything I’ve worked for will be for nothing. Do you really think dad’s going to get us into the ministry if he hates us? I come out and that’s it for me. I won’t become an auror and then what do I do? What will we do?

 

Sam looked at his brother and then looked away “Come on Dean you know I want to be a healer at St. Mungo’s.”

 

Dean moaned “Sam can’t you be serious for one minute?”

 

Sam nodded “Okay Dean I’m sorry, but do you really think Dad’s going to derail your entire life because he doesn’t agree with your lifestyle? “

 

Dean laughed, wiping away his tears. “We are talking about John Winchester.” Sam looked back at his brother and the both of them started to laugh. 

 

“I’ll talk to Cas tonight at dinner.” Dean spoke once they both stopped laughing.

 

“You might need more than words Dean, he’s real hurt and Gabriel’s pissed.” Sam leaned back, stretching his legs across the compartment.

 

“I’m not worried about your tiny boyfriend Sam.” Dean stretched out his legs across to the other bench as well. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t a Novak he was worried about.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everyone knew that dinner that night wasn’t as grand as the dinner they had the night before holiday break started. This one was going to be simple and basic like most of the meals they had at Hogwarts, so no one was quick to get back to the school. Dean hadn’t seen Castiel on the train when they got off at Hogsmeade, and he quickly lost Sam to Gabriel on the ride back to the school. So his only chance of finding the teen was when they were all filing in for dinner. Dean stood back and watched as Sam and Gabriel walked hand in hand into the great hall. He also saw Lucifer eyeing the pair before disappearing down the hall. Was Lucifer not going to eat with the rest of them?

 

That wasn’t important to Dean, so when Dean finally saw the smaller dark haired teen trying to slip into the great hall unnoticed Dean quickly closed the gap between them. Walking behind him.

 

“Cas, hey can I talk to you?” Dean spoke and when Cas didn’t stop he cleared his throat and tried again. 

 

“Cas man, can we talk?” Again, Cas continued to walk trying desperately to ignore Dean.

 

Dean, desperate to talk stretched out his reach and grabbed Cas’s wrist stopping him once they walked into the great hall.

 

“What do you want Dean.” Cas kept his eyes on the floor, he had spent too many hours crying over Dean even on the train. He didn’t want Dean to see his red and possibly swollen eyes.

 

Dean wasn’t a fool though, as soon as Cas kept his gaze away from him he looked around the great hall. No one was paying attention to them, it wasn’t like the quidditch game. As much as what Dean was about to do terrified him, he knew he had to do what was right. Reaching out he grabbed Cas’s face and forced him to look at him. 

 

Cas looked up and saw Dean’s face soften and even look a little upset. “What do you want Dean?” Cas whispered again and he felt Dean’s grip on Cas’s face tighten and he quickly grabbed Dean’s wrists. 

 

“Dean, please I don’t want to go through this again.” Cas pleaded.

 

Dean blinked “Cas, I am really sorry what happened over Christmas break. I was afraid and what I did was selfish and you didn’t deserve it.”

 

Cas shook his head “It’s over Dean, it’s done and it’s okay.”

 

Dean shook his head “No it’s not” Dean pulled Cas close and pressed his lips against Cas’s his eyes screwed shut. 

 

Dean thought that when this happened he’d be focused on everyone else. But in this moment all he felt was the heat coming off of Cas’s body and the sound of his own heart in his ears. When he pulled back he felt a hand on his shoulder and froze.

 

“Gabriel please” he heard Cas speak and he rolled his eyes and turned and looked down raising an eyebrow when he noticed a wand pointed in his face. 

 

“You hurt my cousin again and I’ll kill you.” Gabriel stood with Sam behind him. Sam was beaming with pride and smiled, nodding at Dean. 

 

“He will kill you Dean.”

 

Dean laughed and raised his eyes “I’ll be good I promise.” 

 

“Boys! Enough” Dean turned and saw Professor Campbell standing there, a small smile on her face. Dean’s face went red and he looked over at Cas “I’ll see you after dinner,” he whispered then looked around before he returned to his table.

 

Dean went and sat down beside Charlie who looked over at him and punched him in the arm. 

 

“What is that for?” Dean looked over at Charlie.

 

“Well you know, when you left me last year at the end of year dance I thought that I wasn’t good enough. Then over the summer I met a few women who made me feel more than enough. But now I realize I just didn’t have the parts. Sorry for having you hurt at your first quidditch game.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes “You have the parts, wait did you say women? Wait you set up me getting bludgered off my broom?”

 

Charlie shrugged. “So Cas eh?”

 

Dean looked across the hall “Yeah I guess.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Coming out never felt so good, of course there was still conflictions inside of Dean because he didn’t really want to call off women altogether. So when John Winchester came to confront both of his boys Dean said something that Sam would never forget.

 

“Why does it have to be just guys or just girls dad? Why can’t it be just who we love? I don’t know about Sam but I still think women are attractive. Just right now I think I love Cas more.”

 

This saying really made Sam proud, of course one could love one or the other but the fact was that Dean stood up to their father that day.

 

For the rest of the year it was just the four of them. Sam and Gabriel, Dean and Castiel. If they weren’t off on their own then they were together. Of course there had been other gay couples but many didn’t become public until after Dean and Cas’s great hall coming out. 

 

This made the rest of the year a little less stressful, well only a little.


	14. Years End

“I’m going to fail this test, Crowley’s going to fail me I know it.”

 

“Merlin sakes Dean do you have to be such a whiney bitch? I mean I figured you were the top in the relationship but you're starting to act like a woman.” Gabriel snickered from his textbook and Dean gave the man a hard look.

 

“Gabriel” Cas spoke up.

 

“Castiel.” Gabe looked back at him and Cas shook his head and looked over at Dean. “What’s confusing about it?”

 

Dean shook his head “Okay how about this question here, out of all of the below potions which one can not be made in the wild? I mean can’t all potions be made out in the wild?”

 

Gabriel grabbed the textbook from Dean and smirked “Where are you going to find freshly milled dragon scales in the wild?”

 

Dean blinked “Wait can you even mill dragon scales?”

 

Cas took the book from Gabe “Be nice Gabe.” He looked over at Dean and kissed his neck. “The answer is C sweetie, chances are you're not going to be able to boil newt blood in the wild quickly. Especially if you can’t find newts.” 

 

Dean smiled “Thanks, I might be able to graduate after all.” 

 

Sam stretched “Well okay how did you feel you did during the D.A.D.A test?”

 

Dean laughed “Oh I passed that, honestly I feel I passed everything but potions always throws me for a loop. Honestly the fact that I beat out Lucifer last year for a higher mark still amazes me.”

 

“Well you won’t beat me out during exams Winchester” The group of four turned to the voice of Lucifer Novak and blinked.

 

“Lucifer” Gabriel stood up, “What are you doing here?”

 

Lucifer, since Christmas break had almost been non existent. He appeared in classes only barely. The few times Castiel had seen the older Novak it was late at night, just before curfew. 

_Flashback_

_Gabriel had been moving as quiet as possible through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. Yet again he had snuck Sam out of his common room for a little bit of fun. Getting Sam out was always easy, but Gabe’s long walk back to the Slytherin common room was always hard. It wasn’t until he saw a shadow pass ahead that he stopped moving._

_Gabe held his breath as he saw a flash of dirty blond hair ahead of him and blinked._

_“Lucifer?” He hissed and quickly started to move forward, once he turned the corner he was quickly pulled behind a pillar and slammed against the cold stone._

_“What the hell” Gabriel growled looking up at Lucifer._

_“You need to stop what you're doing, you need to make sure Castiel stops too. You are bringing shame to this family. Whether dad wants to admit it or not you're bringing shame to this family and you're going to give us all a name of homo lovers.”_

_Gabriel used all the strength he had to push Lucifer backwards._

_“I can’t believe you just said that.” He hissed quietly trying not to bring attention to themselves - mostly him._

_“Stop you're little obsession with Sam Winchester, before I stop it.”_

_Gabriel felt his body grow cold and he swallowed thickly. The Novaks had a very long history of violence, some of it was for the good of Wizardry, but most of the time it was cases of a Novak killing another. For a family so large you’d think all the murder would dwindle the numbers._

_“What are you going to do Lucifer? Kill me?” Gabriel tried his best to keep his voice steady._

_Lucifer moved away from Gabriel without a word, leaving Gabriel shaking against the pillar, staring out into the darkness beyond the window in front of him._

 

“I told you Gabriel, I told you that you end it - or I will.” Lucifer looked over at Sam and pulled out his long black wand.

 

Sam quickly stood up at the same time as the rest of the boys did. Gabriel was quick to move and stood in front of Sam, grabbing Castiel then Dean pulling them all behind him.

“Lucifer, you're insane. What are you going to accomplish here? Kill me and Castiel and you think dad’s going to forgive? Kill the Winchester’s and you’ll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban. There is no winning situation Lucifer.” Pulling out his wand he extended his other arm across the space between him and Dean who stood half covering Cas from Lucifer.

 

Lucifer shook his head “No, if Dad’s suddenly grown fond of your new lifestyle then something has happened to dad. After I’m done with you and Castiel I will give this family the head that it needs. I’m the -”

“No!” Gabriel quickly barked. “Michael is the oldest he’ll be the new head.”

 

Lucifer smirked “If he supports your lifestyle then I will kill him too. Our family needs to remain as it always has been, and not tolerant of the gays.”

 

Gabriel and Lucifer slowly started to circle. “Dean get them out of here.”

“I’m not leaving without you” Sam hissed.

“Just go I’ll deal with Lucifer and I’ll catch up, go get Crowley.” Whether or not the professor was in league with their father anymore he doubted he’d stand by and allow Lucifer to kill anyone.

 

Once they circled far enough they ran, Sam reluctantly out of the small hall of the library and back towards the main section of the library.

 

Sam stopped as they ran up to the doors. “I’m not leaving him.” 

Dean turned and shook his head “Who knows where the librarian is, Sam you can’t stay here. If Lucifer loses it he’s going to kill you.”

Sam shook his head “I won’t let him die.” 

Dean looked at Castiel and growled in frustration.

“Go get Crowley, I’m staying here.” 

 

Castiel let out a small whimper but turned and ran out of the library. He looked over at Sam and pulled out his wand and shook his head.

 

“You listen to me” he whispered grabbing Sam by his robes and pulling him close.

 

“You can not let your emotions get in your way.”

Sam pulled back to say something and then Dean tugged him harder, pulling him yet again a breath away.

 

“Listen to me Sam, I know that everything Dad tried to teach us went in one ear and out the other but I’m being serious this time. You can’t let emotions get in the way, there is no being a hero. I’ll go first”

“Don’t let Gabriel die” Sam whispered and pulled out his wand, following behind Dean.

 

Back in the small study hall Lucifer stared at Gabriel and shook his head “Why won’t you stand by me Gabriel, why get in my way?”

Gabriel laughed. “I just want all of this to be over, I just want to be a family again. Who cares who I love?”

 

Lucifer laughed and shook his head “I am so sorry brother, sorry you had to be the first one.”

“Lucifer stop” Dean walked down the hall, wand at the ready.

Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Dean and then back at Gabriel. 

 

That’s when everything started to move in slow motion.

 

Lucifer sent the first spell flying towards Dean who ducked and swung his wand across his chest resulting in an explosion of sparks in front of him. When he went to send a spell backwards at Lucifer the teen deflected it sending it into a bookshelf, sending the large tower of books toppling backwards. When a scream was heard both Gabriel and Dean screamed in unison.

“SAM!” 

 

Gabriel screamed and started barraging Lucifer with spell after spell, spells being deflected in all sorts of different ways. 

“SAM!” Dean pocketed his wand as he started to climb over the fallen book shelf digging through books looking for some resemblance of his brother’s body. 

 

“Lucifer stop!” Gabriel screamed tears streaming down his body. He let his gaze drift to the side long enough to see Dean pulled Sam’s unconscious body from the books. 

Gabriel screamed and raised his wand . “AVADA KAVAD-” Gabriel turned to look at his brother one last time but saw nothing where his brother once stood. 

Gabriel dropped his wand and started to shake. He almost killed his brother, the man was gone but he had almost killed his brother. What if he had? How would he live with himself knowing he took his best friend away….

“Gabriel” Dean called to the shaking teen.

“Gabe I need your help get over here now” Dean tried to keep his voice calm. Sam wasn’t just unconscious he had been cursed. 

 

Gabriel ran over, climbing over the books and saw the dark circles forming all over Sam’s body.

“What happened to him?”

“It’s a curse, I don’t remember the name but I remember my dad talking about this once. Stay here and keep him warm.” Dean quickly dashed from the pair and started to go through different jars that were somehow still left standing on the table where they had been studying.

“Dean what are you doing!” Gabriel rubbed Sam’s quickly cooling limbs as vigorously as he could. The dark spots on Sam’s body were slowly starting to settle into the teens veins.

 

“I’m trying to help him.” He pulled off the lid of a jar that had no label. Sneezing he pinched his nose before running back and grabbed a book from the pile and ripped a page from it, pouring crushed herbs into the middle.

“What are you doing?” Gabe looked around frantically. “Where’s Crowley?”

“Shut up.” He grabbed a jar of red thick liquid with the label ‘newts blood’ on it and placed 3 drops in the middle of the herb pile. A small flame flickered for a moment before going out. Rolling the paper up he twisted the two ends and ripped one of the twisted ends off and took in a breath.

“If I can do this right he should wake up, at least.” He stared at the end of the twisted paper and the paper ignited into flame. Bringing the other end up to his lips he started to puff on the home made cigarette if you will. Each time he could fill his lungs with the smoke he’d blow it into Sam’s face.

 

“Come on Sam” he coughed as he pulled in another lung full and turned blowing the smoke into Sam’s face.

 

“You hate it when I used to get high with the muggle kids.” He pulled in another lung full and blew it out into Sam’s face.

“So wake up!”

“Wait are you trying to get him high?” Gabriel wiped away tears from his face, before Dean could answer Sam woke up coughing. The dark spots in his veins stopped getting worse, but they were still there.

 

“Why are you blowing smoke in my face?” Sam coughed sitting up a little as Gabriel hugged him tight. 

“Merlin damnit you’re alive. Thank you Merlin.” Gabriel hugged Sam tight sobbing into his shoulder.

 

“What is going on here?!” Crowley and Castiel came running into the library to see it partially demolished. Crowley turned his eyes to Sam and his face grew pale slightly and he ran over and stopped, staring at Sam. 

 

“How are you awake right now?”

Dean held out the small remains of the burned up cigarette he had concocted. Crowley grabbed it and sniffed the charred end and looked over at Dean. “Sam Winchester consider yourself one of the luckiest men alive...you should be dead right now.” 

 

Castiel looked over at Dean who let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding and sat backwards. Barely even noticing when Castiel ran beside him and held him close.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Every time Sam had walked into the great hall on the first day it was always a bundle of nerves. But today was the last time he was going to be leaving Hogwarts and he had never been more sad to say goodbye to this place. 

“Hey man, you never know maybe the nurse thing doesn’t work out for you and you can always come back here and take over our aunts job.” 

Dean walked up behind Sam, after the fight in the library Dean didn’t even have to take his potions exam. Crowley passed him with flying colors and Dean was even given early acceptance into the training program to become an auror. 

 

Sam looked over at Dean and laughed. “Or you know you could always fail at being an auror and come back here and teach defence against the dark arts.”

Dean smirked “After the library I’m already a pro, I should go and teach at the training program.”

Sam rolled his eyes and saw Castiel and Gabriel walking their way.

 

“So where will we go from here?”

Dean sighed. “I don’t know but just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?” Sam smiled at Gabriel and when the teen got close he wrapped his arms around the man’s side.

 

“Don’t ask me to be your roommate.” Dean added when Castiel got close.

 

Gabriel looked over at Dean and smiled. “You’re just worried you wouldn’t be able to keep up with me and Sam in the bedroom.”

 

Cas laughed “And that’s why we could never be room mates…” Castiel looked over at Dean and smiled.

“Will you -”

“Don’t you dare propose. “ Sam and Dean both spoke to Cas.

“Be my roommate” Castiel laughed and shook his head.


End file.
